


Discovering his Heritage

by VioletArcher33



Series: Seeing the Code [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Assassination, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, The Leaf Village vs. The Grass Village, Traits, bloodline, hand holding, leveling up, nefarious plots, skills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: In his sixteenth year of life, Naruto awoke a bloodline that had been sealed within his body since the day of his birth when the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox within his body. With this new ability, Naruto searches for the secrets of his past.
Series: Seeing the Code [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980172
Comments: 47
Kudos: 30





	1. Through his Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Notice: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that were created by the owners. The only part I own are the original characters that I create and this story itself. Thank you all for reading.

This day, like all the others within his sixteen years of life started out normal. Though as Naruto continued throughout the duties that he was assigned, a throbbing in his head started to cause his vision started to glitch out. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto growled out as strange objects continued to flash in front of his eyes.

Since Naruto wasn't alone due to his team being on a patrol since their village had been surrounded by Grass Ninja who were trying to force the village Hidden in the Leaves to support their movement. Upon hearing their comrade call out in pain, Kakashi, Sakura as well as Sasuke all turned towards him with concern growing in their eyes.

"Is everything alright Naruto?" Kakashi inquired of the only one of his students that remained a Genin.

Naruto was about to respond to his sensei when his words were suddenly sucked away when he had to fight off another burst of pain that was trying to tear its way through his skull.

As he was trying to fight this pain, another voice spoke out though this one came from within his own mind. "Naruto, you must stop fighting it and allow the pain to reach its destination." Kurama spoke out that told Naruto not to argue.

Even with Kurama telling him to allow the pain to run its course, Naruto still had the urge to fight though he was able to suppress the urge. Now that Naruto was secure in his decision to allow the pain to run throughout his body, Naruto pulled his hands away from his head.

Naruto immediately regretted this decision since the second that he did so, a massive amount of pain burnt its way into his eyes. Once again, Naruto threw his hands to his head in hopes that this would stop the pain in its tracks though Naruto was about to find out that it was too late for him to do this.

As Naruto was once again fighting against whatever was causing this pain, he had his eyes closed and as such, Naruto missed out on the mortified looks that they had on their faces as he thrashed around in front of them.

Naruto felt as if his eyes were burning inside of him and if he opened them, he feared that only dust would remain. Eventually, the pain brought Naruto to his knees and as the pain continued to gnaw at his eyes; Naruto collapsed onto his side and fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

*

**_Mindscape_ **

**_Naruto woke to find himself in an all too familiar section of his mind that housed the Nine-Tailed Fox known as Kurama. The smells and wetness that was associated with waking up within this sewer came flooding towards Naruto._ **

**_"Ugh...why did you call...call me here?" Naruto groaned out as he pushed himself into a sitting position._ **

**_The individual that Naruto was speaking to, looked at him through the small space between the bars that caged him inside of Naruto's mind. "I called you here to speak to you about what you just went through..." Kurama responded to his host that over the years he had grown quite fond of._ **

**_Hearing this caused Naruto's interest to immediately spike and within seconds he was standing on his feet. "What do you know Kurama?" Naruto cried out._ **

**_Throughout this, Naruto didn't take his eyes off Kurama which allowed him to see that his tenant wasn't too pleased with being interrupted; though Kurama was able to keep himself from berating his host like he normally would._ **

**_"...earlier today, I noticed that there was a seal that within my cage and thinking that the seal would allow my domain to grow or change somehow, I slashed it away and when nothing happened; I put it to the back of my mind until you started screaming in pain..." Kurama spoke out and as he took a moment to catch his breath, Naruto once again thought about interrupting Kurama though he decided against it. "...I assume that when the Fourth Hokage was sealing me inside of you that he must have also sealed away a bloodline though I'm not sure on what the bloodline is as of yet." Kurama finished informing his host._ **

**_To say that Naruto was shocked at learning that he had a bloodline sealed within him would have been an understatement though Naruto thought that it was a good thing since he figured having a bloodline would help him become a better Ninja and ensure the safety of his village. Before Naruto was able to respond to what Kurama had just told him, he could feel himself getting pulled away._ **

*

Once again, Naruto opened his eyes though this time around he woke up inside of Konoha's hospital with Tsunade who is also known as the Fifth Hokage staring down upon him. As Naruto stared at the only woman that he had thought of as a mother, his eyes started to give off a slight heat which caused Tsunade's name to flash above her head. Seeing this caused Naruto to internally freak out which thankfully caused the heat he could feel within his eyes as well as the floating name to vanish.

Though as the name and heat vanished, Naruto heard a noise echo within his ears which was then followed by a male voice. "A new skill has been acquired!"

This confused Naruto just as much as what he saw though since Tsunade looked as if she were about to have him committed, Naruto decided that he was going to distract her from doing this. "Lady Tsunade, I assume that I have you to thank for my speedy recovery." Naruto muttered out as he sat himself into a sitting position.

Though Naruto could tell that his Hokage was still quite shocked from whatever she had seen, she was quick in her reply to him. "Naruto, you have been unconscious for three days and during that time; your heart had stopped beating multiple times which caused many of us to think that we were going to lose you." Tsunade explained to the boy that was staring at her.

The moment that Tsunade stopped speaking, Naruto was sending out his own response. "Wait...just wait one damn second. Are you telling me I died...not just once but multiple times during the time that I was unconscious?"

Since Naruto still remembered how painful it was went the fire blasted its way through his mind, he believed Tsunade when she told him that he had died but something in him still wanted to hear her say it once more.

"Yes Naruto, you died on four sperate occasions and each time we had to restart your heart...though...though this wasn't the only thing that happened." Tsunade informed Naruto who happened to be the one of the most precious people alive to her. Since Tsunade knew that Naruto wasn't the most patient person, she knew that he wouldn't give her much time to catch her breath before he would be demanding answers and as such, she didn't take long before she was talking once again. "While you were unconscious, your eyes kept changing to a purple color though the effect didn't last long and even when you woke up just now your eyes were purple instead of your normal cerulean blue."

Even though Naruto hadn't seen the change that his eyes had undergone, Naruto believed that Lady Tsunade was telling him the truth and since she was one of the few people within the village that he trusted; Naruto was about to tell her what he had learned from Kurama though he was stopped before he could. "I think we should keep what we have learned to ourselves until we figure out who you can truly trust since we don't know if the sealing of your bloodline was an accident or some part of a plot." Kurama explained to his host.

Though Naruto didn't want to keep things from his surrogate mother, Naruto could see the sense in what Kurama was saying and as such decided to heed his advice and keep what he knows to himself for now.

"Can we try to figure it out another day...I am feeling extremely tired again." Naruto muttered out to his Hokage before closing his eyes to emphasize his point.

Assuming that, Naruto would never lie to her, Tsunade gave a quick goodbye before exiting the room. Once Naruto was sure that Tsunade was gone, he opened his eyes once more which caused the same noise and voice he heard before echo within his ears. "A new skill has been acquired!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who had read this chapter. As always, I hope that you enjoyed it and please comment and review with your likes and dislikes and other general comments and I will see you all next time!


	2. Delving into his Bloodline

During the hours after Tsunade had left his room, Naruto had been trying to get his bloodline to activate once more though he was having no luck in doing so. "Damnit, this is pointless..." Naruto muttered out as he was thinking through ways to find out how to see the skills that he had acquired during the short time that he was with Tsunade. "...skills. How do I get them to appear?" Naruto muttered once more.

Just as he concluded his words, a screen popped up before his eyes. Within this screen, Naruto could see writing within the screen which allowed him to learn what he had acquired.

Looking at the first grouping of words, Naruto started to read them.

**"New Skill Acquired: The Coder's Eyes(Level 1)- This skill allows the user to see the worlds code and as their strength in the skill grows they will be able to change the code as well which could change the world."**

Once Naruto was finished with the first text box, he quickly moved on to the next.

**"New Skill Acquired: Deception (Level 1)- This skill will allow the user to divert the attention of their target away from what the user is trying to hide. As the skill grows, the more powerful the user will become with this skill."**

Naruto was pleasantly surprised with the skills that he had somehow gained, and he knew that they would help him become a much better Ninja. Since Naruto no longer needed to view the screen, he was about to speak the same word that brought the screen to him when he decided to try something else instead. With a swipe of his hand, Naruto sent the screen soaring away into some unknown space.

"This is going to be great once I master the use of this bloodline!" Naruto spoke out once more though he was quick to speak once more though unlike seconds before, he decided that he would speak to Kurama instead. _"What else do you think we should try to bring up?"_ Naruto inquired of his tenant.

Kurama didn't answer right away which was causing Naruto to grow impatient though before he yelled at the fox within him, Kurama started to speak. **_"This bloodline of yours is an unknown one to me, so we will have to be careful on what we do with it though I would like to suggest that you look into your relationships."_**

Naruto thought that this was a good suggestion since he always wanted to know if his friends and teammates cared for him like he thought they did. With this thought in his mind, Naruto spoke once more. "Relationships." Naruto muttered to himself.

The moment that Naruto spoke the word another screen popped up in front of him which showed him a list of names. Some of them he knew but others were complete strangers to him and since at this moment he only cared about finding out about his friends, Naruto started to click on the names of those he knew.

The first name he clicked on happened to be his Sensei. Once clicking on the name, Kakashi's image appeared on the screen. Below his name were many things about Kakashi though none of it seemed like anything of importance. Searching through the words on the screen, Naruto came upon Kakashi's attitude towards him. Examining the bar that held his name on it, Naruto learned that Kakashi viewed him in a much better light than he originally thought that he would with the bar being at 75% out of a 100.

Once Naruto finished checking his relationship with Kakashi, he decided to move on to the other members of his team with Sasuke being the next one that he clicked on. The same thing that happened when he clicked on his Sensei's profile happened when he clicked on Sasuke's name.

Just as he did when he was reading Kakashi's profile, Naruto skipped over the parts that he didn't see as important at this moment and went directly to the bar that told him what Sasuke thought about him. The bar that Naruto was staring at was completely maxed out which was surprising since Sasuke always treated him if he was nothing. "At least I know that he is masking how he really feels about me." Naruto concluded as he was readying himself to move on to the last member on his team.

No longer needing to see Sasuke's profile, Naruto switched over to Sakura's and what he saw wasn't all that surprising. Though he knew that Sakura wasn't his biggest fan on most days, he figured that after their years of serving together that she would at least care for him more than she did. The bar that Naruto was staring at was only at 15% out of a 100.

Looking at the bar started to cause Naruto to feel slightly depressed since he wished that all his team thought of him in a positive light. Naruto's negative thoughts must have reached his tenant and within seconds, Kurama's voice was flitting its way to Naruto ** _. "Naruto, that banshee isn't worth anything. You are a hundred times the Ninja that she will ever be, and you just have to continue believing that."_** Kurama spoke out, hoping that this would help his host regain his usually positive outlook.

However, this didn't seem to do the trick that he had hoped that it would have one Naruto since the next words that Naruto used weren't of a positive nature. _"If I am such a great Ninja then how come almost everyone within my year has become a Chunin when I am still stuck as a Genin?"_ Naruto retorted back with a slight hint of anger to his voice.

Though Naruto didn't mention the words out loud, somehow his bloodline was still triggered and suddenly the screen with Sakura's face on it was replaced with another though this one was different than the last ones he was looking at.

**Mission Acquired: Exposing Corruption.**

**Mission Details: Find out who in the Village is keeping you from reaching your full potential.**

**Requirements: Get discharged from the hospital.**

**Rewards: The ability to rise through the Ninja ranks.**

**Failure: Stuck as a Genin for the rest of your career as a Ninja.**

**Accept: Yes/No**

Everything that Naruto has seen up to this point didn't even compare to what he was seeing now. Knowing that someone was the reason that Naruto hasn't been able to get passed the rank of Genin, infuriated him though now that he knew; Naruto was going to find out who it was and put a stop to them. Without much more thought on it, Naruto quickly pushed the yes on the mission log which sent a message to him that he had accepted a new mission.

Now that Naruto had a goal in mind, he needed to figure a way to get himself discharged from the hospital. Though this wasn't the only thing that was presenting itself within his mind. "How am I supposed to find out who is behind keeping me from becoming a Chunin when the exams have been canceled due to the Grass Ninja that are surrounding the Village..." Naruto muttered to himself which caused another message box to appear.

**Mission Acquired: The Grass Invasion.**

**Mission Details: Find a way to end the Grass Invasion that is impeding the Leaf Village.**

**Requirements: Get discharged from the hospital.**

**Reward (1)- The Leaf Village will gain new Allies.**

**Reward (2)- The Leaf Village will gain new territory that they can expand into.**

**Failure: The Leaf Village will be destroyed.**

**Accept: Yes/No**

Once again, Naruto was quick in his acceptance of the mission since the risk of his Village being destroyed was one that he couldn't live with. With the two new missions accepted, Naruto decided that the next time he saw the Hokage; he was going to convince her that it was time for to let him leave.

But before he could do that, Naruto needed to get some rest since he was now feeling the effects of using his bloodline and with a wave of his hand Naruto was sending the screens away. Once this was done, Naruto was laying his head down and quickly fading into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you again to everyone who has read this chapter. As always please review and comment with your thoughts on the story and I will see you all next time.  
>   
> Skills: The Coder's Eyes, Deception  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Grass Invasion


	3. Negotitions and Relationships

Naruto was fuming at the woman that stood in front of him. "I will not stay here for the rest of the month Tsunade!" Naruto growled to the woman that stood before him.

The looks that Naruto was receiving from those that had followed Lady Tsunade into the room told him that they weren't too thrilled with how he was speaking to the leader of their Village. Naruto could see that a few of them looked as if they were about to reprimand him though Tsunade intervened. "Naruto, I understand that you don't want to spend any more time in the hospital but with what happened while you were unconscious makes me weary on releasing you from the hospital..." Tsunade started though before she was able to get to the conclusion of her words, Naruto interrupted her.

"...I am serious Tsunade. If you keep me here, I will personally ensure that every member of staff at this hospital is terrorized daily!" Naruto finished with a snarl.

From the fear that flashed within the eyes of the doctors and nurses that stood beside Tsunade told Naruto that they were already fearing for their lives. Within a split second, voices started swarming around the room though none of what was said was coherent enough for Naruto to understand.

For a moment, Naruto thought that the voices weren't ever going to go away though they finally stopped in their tracks when their Hokage held up one of her hands. "Okay Naruto, you win. I will release you from the hospital, but you will have a full Anbu and medical team watching you at all times until I am sure you are fine." Tsunade informed Naruto.

Naruto was ecstatic that he was able to get discharged from the hospital though he wasn't done with his negotiations with his Hokage. "How about you only assign the medical team to me since you are worried about my health?" Naruto retorted to the blond female that stood before him.

Tsunade should have known that Naruto wouldn't have agreed to her demands without trying to negotiate some of the demands away. "I can do one Anbu and the medical team." Tsunade responded once more.

Naruto knew that this back and forth could go on for hours and decided that the best way to end this would be to give one final push. "This is my final offer Tsunade. I will take one Anbu and I will come in every week for the remainder of the month to allow you to examine me." Naruto finished before crossing his arms across his chest.

Tsunade has spent enough time with Naruto to know that if she tried to fight him anymore on this issue then he would just leave the hospital of his own free will which would mean that if something was wrong with him then she would never know. "Alright Naruto. You win. Your Anbu guard will present themselves to you within an hour and Naruto...you better make sure you show up for your exams or I will personally ensure that you won’t be able to leave this hospital."

Upon hearing Tsunade's words, Naruto could see that the words she used were meant as a threat, but Naruto knew deep down that she would break every bone in his body if she needed to.

With this thought, Naruto, spoke once more. "Trust me Lady Hokage. I will show up for my exams as long as you hold up to your end of the bargain."

Without another word, Tsunade turned from the room and left and since the doctors and nurses didn't want to be left alone with him, they quickly followed Tsunade out of the room. Now that Naruto was alone once more, he once again heard the same voice that he had last night. "A new acquired a new skill!"

Since Naruto had some time to kill before the Anbu that Tsunade was assigning him would arrive, Naruto decided that he would investigate his newest skill. "Skills." Naruto muttered out in a quiet voice so he wouldn't bring back any of the doctors that could still be in the hall near his room.

As his voice echoed around him, the screens that Naruto began to associate with his bloodline appeared which once again had writing within it. Two of the skills within the screen were ones that he had already read up on while the last one was brand new.

**New Skill Acquired: Bartering (Level 1)- This skill allows the user to lower the prices of items in shops as well as convince others of their way of thinking.**

Examining the skill, Naruto decided that it would be useful in his life around the Village since many of the civilian run shops still viewed him as a threat and wouldn't sell him anything at a decent price.

Once finished reading up on his new skill, Naruto decided to go through his mind and see if he could find any other screens while he was waiting for his Anbu guard to arrive. Though as he was throwing out random words, nothing seemed to be popping up like it has before and by the time that he had finished; thirty minutes had already passed which caused Naruto too decide that It would be better for him to just wait for his guard to arrive.

*

Naruto had been switching his eyes from the clock to the door every five minutes and when the thirty minutes that he had been waiting finally ended, Naruto assumed that he would have to wait a few minutes more before he saw his guard appear though within seconds after the clock struck the thirty minute mark; a barrage of leaves started to swirl around the room and when they finally vanished a figure stood within the middle of it.

Though Naruto knew that the Ninja that he was staring at was an Anbu, they had appeared in front of him without their mask on which told Naruto that the Hokage must have ordered them to appear as if they were a regular Ninja. The Ninja that stood before him was a pale skinned one with dark green hair and a face that was so handsome that Naruto thought that he was going to go blind if he continued to stare at the other male. Even with this in mind, Naruto allowed the seconds to pass and with every second that passed he found it harder to pull himself away. This allowed Naruto to spot the eyes of the other Ninja which were as crimson as freshly spilled blood.

The seconds that passed seemed to pass by so slowly that each second felt as if it was an eternity and as he continued to stare at the unknown male, Naruto felt his eyes begin to heat up once more which caused something to flash above the male's head though what he was looking at wasn't a name at all.

_"Unknown Male"_

Looking at the name that was flashing above the other Ninja, Naruto could understand why it was showing up the way that it was though he assumed that as soon as he learned the other Ninja's name that it would soon change.

"Are you going to just lay in the bed staring at me or are we going to leave?" the strange male spoke out in a voice that broke Naruto from the hypnotic spell that he was under since the arrival of the other Ninja.

With Naruto being broken from the spell, the name as well as the heat that was within his eyes vanished. Since he was no longer lost within the looks of the other male, Naruto was quick in throwing his feet over the bed and once this was done; Naruto was on his feet and making his way over to the other Ninja. "I am sorry about that. I got distracted for a moment...by the way I am Naruto Uzumaki even though I assume you must have already known that." Naruto replied as he held out a hand for the other Ninja to grasp ahold of.

Naruto continued to watch the male as he held his hand out and though he didn't know this Ninja he was sure that he would eventually take his hand and after a few seconds of holding hand out, the other Ninja in fact did as Naruto figured he would. As the Ninja was shaking Naruto's hand, he started to speak once more. "My name is Maris Yamoto, and it will be a pleasure serving as your comrade and guard during this time." the now named Ninja spoke out.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you as well Maris Yamoto." Naruto retorted back and as he spoke the other male's name, the same voice that he has gotten used to hearing in his ear since his bloodline was activated, sounded once more. "A new relationship has been unlocked!"

As the voice echoed within his ear, Naruto ignored it as too not give anything away to the Ninja that he was now readying to leave the room with; vowing that when he was alone he would check the relationship menu out.

With this vow in mind, Naruto and Maris made their way from the room that had kept Naruto hostage within this hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who had read this chapter as well as the other two and as always please comment and review with your thoughts on the chapter. Until next time!  
>   
> Skills: Coder's Eyes, Deception, Bartering  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Grass Invasion


	4. Returning to Duty

"This will be your room while you are assigned to me." Naruto informed his newest companion while he was busy putting the finishing touches on the room that Naruto decided was going to be Maris's while they were working together.

Once Naruto finished with the last of the touches that the room needed, he turned towards the Ninja that he was just speaking to. As he did so, Naruto could see that the eyes of the other Ninja had started to well up with tears. Seeing the other male look so vulnerable, caused Naruto's heart to ache in pain. Since Naruto didn't know the other male that well, he decided that he would keep his words to himself though he did start walking towards Maris and as he walked past him, Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

Naruto didn't keep his hand on Maris's shoulder all that long and as he was walking away, he heard Maris start to speak though the other male's voice was so soft that Naruto almost missed what he was saying. "Thank you."

Before Naruto was able to respond to Maris's words, a knock sounded on his door which distracted him from doing so. With the knock still echoing around his apartment, Naruto quickly made his way towards his door where he opened it without a second thought. Upon opening the door, Naruto saw that the three members of his team were standing on the threshold of his apartment.

Naruto was quite shocked at seeing his comrades outside of his apartment since they had never felt the urge to visit him there before. "What brings you three here?" Naruto questioned as he gazed at them with suspicion growing in his eyes.

With the question, Naruto could see anger flash in Sakura's eyes though before she could berate Naruto for speaking to them in the way that he was, Kakashi intervened. "We stopped by the hospital first but when we got there, we were informed that you have already been discharged so we came here to retrieve you..." Kakashi responded to the question that Naruto had asked of them though he suddenly stopped speaking which caused Naruto to look at his comrades more closely.

As Naruto examined his team, he saw that they began moving their hands towards the pouches that contained their weapons and when he saw this, Naruto turned towards the direction that their eyes were facing. Doing so, Naruto was able to see that Maris had made his way out in the open and since he was an unknown Ninja to his team, they must have thought that he was a threat.

"Calm down, you three. This is Maris. Tsunade assigned him to keep an eye on me since I refused to stay in the hospital." Naruto explained to his comrades in hopes that they wouldn't try attacking a Ninja that they don't know the skills of.

Thankfully, a few seconds after his words reached their ears; Naruto saw their hands move away from their weapons which caused Naruto to relax. "Now what did you come here to retrieve me for?" Naruto inquired once he was sure that a fight wouldn't break out between his Anbu guard and his comrades in arms.

"...Tsunade had just assigned our team a new mission and since you are no longer in the hospital then you are required to go on this mission with us." Kakashi finished once he was no longer worried about a threat against one of his students.

Hearing about the new mission that his team was assigned, gave Naruto some hope that things will soon be returning to normal in his life. Naruto wanted to ask his Sensei what the mission was, but he knew that Kakashi wouldn't tell them until they were ready to leave the village. "Alright Sensei, I will meet you at the village gate once Maris and I get packed." Naruto spoke out as he turned to do just that.

Though before he could, Kakashi's voice rang out once more. "There is no point in packing Naruto, the mission is just outside the village. We have been assigned to disrupt a portion of the Grass Ninja that have been harassing the merchants who have tried coming to our Village." Kakashi explained to his overeager student.

This surprised Naruto since disrupting the Grass Invasion was one of the missions that had activated with the help of his bloodline and by doing this assignment with his team he would be one step closer to ending the invasion and saving his village.

"Alright then Kakashi-Sensei, let’s get a move on." Naruto replied before turning towards Maris and waving him towards them. Though Maris still wasn't all too familiar with the Ninja before him, he still did as Naruto suggested.

*

Naruto hid himself within a tree along with Maris, watching the flow of Grass Ninja that were making their way in and out of their camp. Though Naruto couldn't see them, he knew that the other members of his team were hidden elsewhere. As Naruto was staring into the camp, his eyes were gleaning information that would help determine the best method of disrupting the camp below. 

Since they were outside an enemy camp, Naruto didn't want to speak any of his thoughts out loud. _"We could assassinate the camp's leader...or we could capture them?"_ Naruto contemplated and as he mentioned these suggestions, he once again heard a voice within his ears. "Mission details unlocked."

Assuming this had something to do with the mission to end the Grass Invasion and as such he decided that it would be best to check out the mission screen. "Missions." Naruto whispered in a voice so quiet he assumed that Maris didn't hear him and since his companion didn't mention anything about hearing what he said, Naruto was able to focus on the screen that appeared in front of him.

**Mission: The Grass Invasion**

**Mission Details: Find a way to end the Grass Invasion that is impeding the Leaf Village.**

**Requirements: Complete.**

**Rewards (1)- The Leaf Village will gain new allies.**

**Capture the camp leaders (0/4).**

**Rewards (2)- The Leaf Village will gain new territory that they can expand into.**

**Assassinate the camp leaders (0/4).**

**Failure: The Leaf Village will be destroyed.**

Now that Naruto knew the details that would allow him to complete this mission, he decided that it was time to get a move on. Naruto knew that the best method to ensure that their entire attack wasn't ruined would be to take out the enemies that were on the outskirts of the camp. Just as this thought crossed Naruto's mind, three Ninja started to make their way out of the camp and from the trail that they were going, Naruto could assume that they were going to head right underneath their positions.

With each step that the foreign Ninja took towards them, Naruto started to inch forward which caused Maris to do the same. As he was inching forward, Naruto slipped a kunai into one of his hands which he planned to use to dispatch one of the Ninja while he hopped Maris would be able to do the same.

As the last remaining seconds passed, the group passed under their hiding spot and as they did so; Naruto dropped from the tree just as Maris did. Naruto smashed into one of the Ninja and as he did so, he sliced the kunai into the Ninja's neck. Throwing his gaze towards Maris, Naruto spotted that he had done the same thing to the Ninja that he had landed on and as Naruto was readying to throw another kunai at the remaining Ninja when Maris suddenly appeared behind the last enemy Ninja that they had to deal with though unlike with the other two Ninja, this one wasn't killed.

Maris yanked the remaining Ninja a few feet away from where he had captured them and when Maris got them to where he wanted them, he slammed the Ninja against a tree while simultaneously holding a blade against their throat. "Try to call for help and I will slice your throat before you can even get a word out!" Maris growled as he pushed the blade slightly against the Ninja's throat to emphasize his point.

Naruto knew that Maris was holding the Ninja captive so that he could question them. With this is in mind, Naruto strode across the now bloodied forest floor and arrived in front of the captive Ninja. "I would like to know which of the Ninja within your camp is the leader." Naruto stated as he gazed into the eyes of Ninja that Naruto figured wasn't any older than a recently graduated Academy student. As Naruto was staring into the eyes of the younger Ninja, he could tell that he was quite terrified of the blade against that Maris had against his throat.

Even with the fear and the blade against his throat, Naruto could tell that the other Ninja didn't want to give any information away that could hurt his comrades. Seeing this, Naruto decided that he would try a different approach. "You can give us your leader or we will end the lives of every Ninja within this camp..." Naruto growled as he pulled some of Kurama's chakra into his body which allowed him to transform his features into more demonic ones.

This had the effect that Naruto wanted and soon the voice of the young Genin came sputtering to his ears. "She...she should be in her tent...it's in the middle of the camp." the Genin cried out before closing his eyes. To Naruto it looked as if the younger male was trying to keep his dignity intact and not watch his soon to be death though Naruto had other plans in mind.

Mere seconds later, Naruto had a kunai in his hand which he smashed against the temple of the younger male who collapsed to the ground. "Maris would you tie his hands together; he will be returning with us when this mission is over." Naruto spoke out to his green haired companion.

Maris was quick in the motions that were needed to do as Naruto had requested and the moment that he had finished, Naruto heard the familiar voice of his bloodline speak into his ears. "Mission parameters expanded."

Since now wasn't the time for Naruto to check his mission log, he decided he would do it later when they returned home. "Come now Maris. It is time that we make our move." Naruto informed his comrade before making his move forward. A few seconds later, Maris did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this chapter and as always please review and comment on what you liked about the story. Until next time.  
>   
> Skills: Coder's Eyes, Deception, Bartering  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Grass Invasion


	5. One Down

Crouched by the entrance to the camp, Naruto and Maris were watching the activity that was happening within the camp. As they crouched there, Naruto could see shadows moving in the distance which informed him that the remaining members of Team 7 were getting ready to enter the camp as well.

Naruto knew that Sasuke and Sakura were most likely going to charge into the camp and start attacking people at random and since Kakashi-Sensei couldn't allow the Uchiha heir get killed in battle, he would most likely stick with the two Ninja that were near him which would leave Naruto and Maris to handle the camp leader.

"Let’s get move on Maris and if we can, I would like to capture the camp leader." Naruto informed his green haired companion.

With that said, the two Ninja began to creep their way towards the tent that was in the central part of the camp. Each step that they took; brought them closer to their destination. Naruto began to hope that they would arrive at the tent without having to fight though this hope was completely dashed when two older Ninja stepped into their path.

Naruto could tell from the look in their eyes that these Ninja were quite surprised by the sudden arrival of the Leaf Ninja. He could see that they were about to raise the alarm but before they could, two kunai flew past Naruto and embedded themselves into the throats of the two Grass Ninja. Though Naruto didn’t see Maris throw the kunai; the green haired male was the only one who was near them that would have been able to react with the speed that the attack needed.

A few seconds after the two Grass Ninja fell lifeless to the ground, the alarm that Naruto feared being raised; started to blare throughout the area. The moment that the alarm started to ring, Grass Ninja from all around the camp started to flood towards the area of the camp that the rest of his team had chosen as their infiltration point.

Naruto knew that Kakashi and the others would be able to handle themselves and since he and Maris had an objective to complete of their own; Naruto decided that the best thing to do was to focus on what he needed to do.

Now that the camp’s Ninja were focused on the three Leaf Ninja that they knew about, Naruto didn’t have to worry about making it to their destination. Once more Naruto and Maris started to push towards the tent and since the trek from where Maris had killed the two Ninja to the tent wasn’t a long distance; they were able to make it without much difficulty.

As they arrived outside the tent, Naruto immediately heard voices coming from inside.

“Sensei, we are under attack! Why aren’t we going out there to help defend the camp?” a young voice cried out.

Though Naruto had a slight want to hear what the camp leader would say, he knew that he had to capture his target and the best way to do that would be to surprise them with a sudden overwhelming assault. Naruto went through the hand signs that would allow him to use one of his most common Jutsu and since he didn’t want to bring attention to their proximity to them; Naruto decided to speak the Jutsu’s name inside of his mind. _“Shadow Clone Jutsu!”_ Naruto bellowed inside of his mind.

The sound of the clones bursting into the world must have been heard by those inside the tent though since Naruto didn’t plan on allowing them time to be able to prepare a defense; he knew they would be quickly overwhelmed.

Naruto’s clones burst through the tent and while they did; Naruto and Maris waited for the sounds of fighting that broke out the moment that the clones went inside, to die down. Though Naruto could hear and feel some of his clones dissipate, from the memories that he received from the downed clones; Naruto knew that the clones that remained had gotten control of the two Grass Ninja that stood within the tent.

Now that his objective has been taken care of, Naruto made his way into the tent and from behind him; he could hear Maris doing the same thing. Once inside of the tent, Naruto saw the struggling forms of the camp leader as well as the Ninja that was under her tutelage. “This will go easier if you stop fighting…” Naruto spoke out as he and Maris made their way fully into the tent and though Naruto didn’t say any words that were threatening, it was evident in his calmness of his voice what the alternative would be. Once both captives understood what was happening, Naruto watched as both went completely still. “…please bind their wrists.” Naruto ordered of his clones.

*

“I applaud your team Kakashi. Not only did you disrupt the camp that was keeping merchants from coming into and going from our village. You were also able to capture three of the Ninja that have been harassing us.” Tsunade exclaimed as she brought out five envelops from a drawer from her desk.

Hearing Lady Tsunade congratulate Kakashi on the capture of the three Grass Ninja, Naruto wanted to immediately inform his Hokage that he and Maris were the ones that captured the Ninjas that were now sitting in cells of Konoha’s prison; though he was able to control this urge for the time being.

When it became clear to Tsunade that Kakashi wasn’t going to respond with words to what she said, Tsunade motioned for them to collect the envelops that were on her desk. Once she did, each member of Team 7 started to make their way to do just that though Naruto decided to allow the others to collect their earnings first.

Naruto was quite thankful that his teammates didn’t take long in collecting their earnings and once they did; they were heading towards the door of Tsunade’s office since they had no more business with her this night. Once each all three of the original members of his team had exited from the office, Naruto and Maris made their way up to collect the envelops that contained the money that they have earned for completing the mission.

Though Naruto was about to head towards the door, Tsunade started to speak which interrupted Naruto’s movements. “Naruto, I would like to apologize for trying to keep you in the hospital. I was obviously wrong about you not being ready to return to duty…” Tsunade explained to the blond Ninja.

Hearing this, Naruto thought that maybe Tsunade wasn’t going to need him to be watched by Maris any longer or even get weekly exams. “…does this mean that the deal that made when I was in the hospital is no longer in effect?” Naruto questioned as he cut Tsunade off.

Though Tsunade tends to explode when she gets interrupted, she was able to contain this and instead replied with a calm and even voice. “…no. This doesn’t cause our deal to be void and if you don’t show up for your exams, I will cause you show much pain!” Tsunade threatened as she held Naruto’s gaze.

Naruto who usually laughed his Hokage’s threats off, felt shivers of fear ripple down his spine. “Don’t worry Lady Tsunade…I will make sure I get to the appointments and plus I have Maris here to ensure that I don’t forget.” Naruto retorted before turning from his Hokage and making his way from her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you everyone who had read this chapter and though it took awhile for me to update this story; I hope it was up to par with the other chapters and you were able to enjoy it.  
>   
> Skills: Coder’s Eyes, Deception, Bartering  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Grass Invasion 


	6. A Sleepless Night

Naruto laid in his bed finding difficulty falling into a state that would allow him to fall asleep. As the minutes ticked by, Naruto eventually knew that he wasn’t going to be falling asleep any time soon which gave him time to search through his missions once more to see if any of the objectives updated like they should have.

“Missions.” Naruto muttered out which immediately brought the screen that he was searching for up before his eyes.

Since there were only two missions on the screen, Naruto had no difficulty finding the one that he was searching for. Once his eyes settled on the mission he was wanting, Naruto clicked on the mission.

**Mission: The Grass Invasion**

**Mission Details: Find a way to end the Grass Invasion that is impeding the Leaf Village.**

**Requirements: Complete.**

**Rewards (1)- The Leaf will gain new allies.**

**Capture the camp leaders. (1/4)**

**Rewards (2)- The Leaf will gain new territory that they can expand into.**

**Assassinate the camp leaders. (0/4)**

**Side Objective- Capture Genin Grass Ninja. (2/15)**

**Reward- Gain a Genin level Grass Jutsu**

Naruto was interested in seeing that he had gained a side objective since the last time that he viewed the mission details. _“Kurama, don’t you find it interesting that the mission details update by themselves just by completing an action in the real world?”_ Naruto asked of the tenant that lived within his body.

**_“Yes Naruto, I do find this bloodline of yours to be quite interesting. It seems that your bloodline allows you to change the course of this world.”_** Kurama responded in his deep and raspy voice.

Naruto contemplated on responding to what Kurama had said though since he wanted some more time to think on everything that has happened to him over the course of the last week. With this, Naruto pushed himself from his bed and trekked his way across his room so he could go ensure that Maris was doing alright with the accommodations that he had set up for him.

Since the rooms were adjacent from one another, Naruto didn’t have much of a distance to go once he stepped into the hallway outside of his room. Just in case Maris was asleep, Naruto thought it was best if he entered the room without knocking and as such; he started to open the door as quietly as possible. Though the door had some creaking to it, Naruto was thankful that it didn’t make too much noise as he opened it and once it was Naruto was shocked at what he saw.

Naruto spotted Maris who was shirtless standing by the window of the room. Though this isn’t the first time that Naruto had spotted individuals in various states of dress; what surprised Naruto was the scars that lined Maris’s back.

Though his first instinct was to go to Maris and pry the information on how he had obtained those scars; Naruto knew that the best way to continue to build on the relationship that had just started between them would be to try and get the information another way. Wanting to give Maris some privacy now that he knew about the scars that lines Maris’s back; Naruto started to close the door just as quietly as he had opened it.

Once the door to Maris’s room was closed once more, Naruto made his way back to his room where he quickly flung himself through the door. Now that Naruto was back inside of his own domain, he started to think once more on what could have happened to his Anbu guard. “What in the world could have caused such wounds to be present on Maris’s body?” Naruto inquired as he stood with his back against the door.

The moment that Naruto finished with his words, a screen immediately burst into the world.

**Relationship Mission Acquired: The Yamoto’s Past**

**Mission Details: Find out the past of Maris Yamoto.**

**Requirements: Complete**

**Rewards: A closer relationship with Maris.**

**Failure: You will never be able to have a complete understanding of Maris.**

**Accept: Yes/No**

Since Naruto wanted to be able to have a complete understanding of the other male, he immediately moved his finger towards the area of the screen that would allow him to accept the mission.

Once this was done, Naruto now had another objective that he had to complete though just like the other two missions that he had; Naruto felt like this one was just as important.

By this time, Naruto started to feel the day’s activities which told him that it was time to try and get some sleep once more.

*

The sun had risen much higher in the sky than was usual by the time that Naruto had woken up. From the noise that he could hear coming from the outside of his room. Naruto assumed that Maris must have already woken up. “I am thrilled that he is making himself feel at home.” Naruto mumbled as he started to rub the sleep away that was still trying to keep his eyes closed.

Throwing himself from his bed, Naruto quickly exited his room and since he wasn’t used to having people stay inside his home with him; he wasn’t paying attention to his state of dress which only included him in in dark red boxers.

From the direction of that the noise was coming from, Naruto figured that Maris must be in the kitchen which is where Naruto’s legs took him too. Once arriving, the blond haired Jinchuuriki came upon his newest companion had just started cooking. The moment that Naruto arrived, he spotted Maris’s ears start to twitch which told him that Maris knew that he was there.

Even with knowing that the Anbu’s skills allowed him to know that Naruto was there; Naruto still thought it was best to use his words to get Maris to acknowledge him. “Good morning Maris.” Naruto spoke out which caused the green haired boy to bring his eyes towards him.

The moment that Maris spotted Naruto, his face turned a dark crimson. “Good…good morn…morning.” Maris stammered as he quickly diverted his gaze from Naruto’s half naked form.

This brought many more questions to Naruto’s mind since this was the first time that Naruto had seen Maris act so embarrassed; though once again Naruto decided that this wasn’t the time for him to question Maris.

Though Naruto has never been one who was any good at cooking, he still wanted to help Maris with the preparation of their meal. “Give me a second so I can get dressed and then I can help you with the cooking.” Naruto informed Maris before he was turning from the other male to do just that.

Before he was able to take two steps, Maris was speaking once more. “You…you are fine just like…like you are.” Maris stammered once more.

This brought one major question into Naruto’s mind. _“Could he be interested in me?”_ Naruto questioned himself as he turned back to look at the male who was assigned to guard him. Though Maris had spoken to him, he was completely avoiding looking at Naruto which only brought his question more prominent in his mind.

Though the question was extremely noticeable in his mind, this didn’t stop Naruto from making his way over to where Maris was standing and once there; he started to help with the meal as best as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Here is the latest chapter of the story and once again, I thank everyone who read it. I would also like to give a big thank you to the users who have been commenting on my story.  
>   
> Skills: The Coder’s Eyes, Deception, Bartering  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Grass Invasion, The Yamoto’s Past


	7. The Grass's Interrogation

“What’s our plans for the day?” Maris inquired of Naruto as the two of them made their way down the streets of Konoha.

Naruto who was busy thinking on how great the meal that Maris and he prepared together, didn’t answer right away which caused some concern to form within Maris’s eyes. Though before Maris was able to ask the question once again; Naruto turned towards him. “Sorry for keeping you waiting…but I plan on heading to the prison so I can question the prisoners that we brought in.” Naruto explained to the boy who walked beside him.

Once Naruto gave Maris their plans for the day, he turned his gaze away from the green haired Anbu. From this point, Naruto and Maris continued towards their destination in silence.

*

Sitting across from Naruto sat the Ninja that he and Maris captured at the beginning of the mission they completed the previous day. Though Naruto had many questions for the young Genin, Maris instructed him to allow the boy to stew for a little while before questioning him and since his companion is a member of the Anbu; Naruto decided it was best to follow the other male’s instruction.

With each minute that ticked by; Naruto could feel the tension building in the other Ninja who clearly hadn’t had much training in resisting questioning by captors. Eventually the tension that built became too much for the other Genin which caused the boy to snap.

“Why aren’t you saying anything!” the boy cried out as he slammed his hands against the table that the prison guards had sat him in front of.

Seeing this told Naruto that his plan was going in the right direction and with a sense of accomplishment, Naruto leaned forward. “I was just waiting to ensure that you were ready for questioning and now that I am sure that you are, we can begin.” Naruto curtly informed the Grass Genin though his words didn’t stop there. “I would like for you to tell me who you are and any other possible locations where your comrades might have set up camps.” Naruto finished.

Naruto could see that his prisoner wasn’t to thrilled with being interrogated or the direction that this interrogation was heading and since Naruto knew that no Ninja wanted to be captured alive by an enemy especially since giving information could cause them to become a traitor in the eyes of their village.

Once again, Naruto followed the instructions that Maris had given him and remained silent while the Genin went through his internal struggle. Just like before, this once again had the intended effect that Naruto wanted.

“My name is Tamura Amachi and I am a first year Genin and for your other question, I don’t have an answer for you since the only people who know where the other camps are would be those in charge of the camps.” The now named Genin informed Naruto.

Though Naruto couldn’t get the information he genuinely wanted from Tamura, he still felt that he could gain other valuable information from the boy and decided that he would take his questioning in a different direction. “Alright Tamura, though you couldn’t give me the locations of other camps; you may be able to tell me why your village has decided to attack us.” Naruto retorted once Tamura concluded his words.

Naruto was thankful that this time around, it didn’t look like he was going to have to wait for an answer to be pulled from Tamura. “Our village is wanting to get your Hokage to support us in getting our own Kage though when she wouldn’t give us the support that we needed; we were ordered to surround you and force you to give us what we want.” Tamura explained.

Over the weeks since the first Grass Ninja arrived, many rumors had spread around the Leaf Village on the reason they were here and now that Naruto knew the true reason behind the invasion; he didn’t feel that this was a favorable reason to invade another village. “Thank you for your time Tamura, we are done for the time being.” Naruto informed his prisoner before waving the guard over to come and collect the Genin.

Once the guard had the Genin in their hands, Naruto spoke once more. “Could you please bring the older Ninja to see us?” Naruto inquired of the prison guard who gave the blond Jinchuuriki a quick nod before exiting the interrogation room.

While the guard was escorting the Genin back to his cell, the voice that Naruto associated with his bloodline once again went off in his ears. “A new skill has been acquired.”

Since this wasn’t the time or place to view the new skill that he had gained, Naruto threw his gaze towards Maris. “I think that you should take point on the next interview since you have had more training in interrogating Ninja of higher ranks than I have.” Naruto instructed of his green haired comrade.

“Very well Naruto. I will gladly take point though you should be warned; my interrogation methods are a little different than others.” Maris explained just as the door to the interrogation room opened.

Neither Naruto nor Maris turned to see who came in since both of them assumed that it was the same prison guard that escorted the last prisoner in and seconds after hearing the door close; the guard and the captured camp leader came into view.

The moment that the female Ninja was sat before them, Maris stood up from his seat and made his way towards their higher-level captive. Naruto was expecting Maris to torture the other Ninja though what he did was slightly surprising to Naruto. Once Maris arrived at the Ninja, he went through hand signs so fast that Naruto’s eyes couldn’t track them, and once Maris had completed the signs; he placed his hands on the Ninja’s head. Since Naruto didn’t hear Maris call out the name of the Jutsu that he was using, Naruto assumed that he spoke it in his mind just like he did during the attack on the Grass Ninja camp. 

The screams that tore from her throat was enough to completely unsettle Naruto though he was able to keep his nervousness buried inside him. Naruto wasn’t sure what was being fed into the Ninja’s mind though he assumed that that Maris’s Jutsu was having the effect that he intended it to.

Though it felt like an eternity has passed since Maris started his Jutsu, Naruto knew that only a few minutes had passed by the time that Maris pulled his hands from the Ninja’s head. “Naruto, I have gotten the information that we needed.” Maris informed Naruto before making his way toward the door that would allow them to exit the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Here is the latest chapter of Discovering his Heritage. As always, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please review with your thoughts on the story.  
>   
> Skills: Coders Eyes, Deception, Bartering.  
>   
> Mission: Exposing Corruption, The Grass Invasion, The Yamoto’s Past.


	8. Another camp Falls

“Are you sure that you won’t face any consequences for this?” Naruto asked as he flicked his eyes across the area that surrounded the newest camp that they have found thanks to the help of Maris.

As Naruto was waiting for Maris to answer, he was watching shadows descend towards the Ninja on the outskirts of the camp. “Everything will be fine Naruto. Lady Tsunade has had these Anbu on standby since the moment that we left the hospital…so they might as well earn the money they are receiving.” Maris retorted before following the example of his comrades.

Naruto didn’t immediately jump after Maris since he was still examining the area that would soon turn into a battle ground. Though the Anbu weren’t under his command, Naruto still asked them to kill as little of the Grass Ninja as possible though Naruto knew that in a battle, things never go according to plan.

As his eyes swiveled around the camp, Naruto spotted an enemy Ninja a mere foot in front of his hiding place. _“I guess its time to get things started.”_ Naruto concluded as he flung himself towards the unaware enemy.

Naruto snatched ahold of the enemy by the scruff of their neck and use every ounce of strength he could muster to bring the Ninja’s head smashing into a nearby tree. The force of the impact, dropped the enemy shinobi and to ensure that the Grass Ninja couldn’t interfere with the attack on the camp; Naruto bound the Ninja’s hands behind their back as well as tied up their ankles.

Once this was done, Naruto once more moved himself into a crouching position before slinking further into the camp. Though Naruto didn’t know exactly where the camp leader was, he assumed that they were in the central part of the camp.

With each step that Naruto took, he continued to use his eyes to search out a possible location for his target. Though once again before Naruto was able to get too far into the camp, he spotted two more Grass Ninja. Upon sighting the two individuals, Naruto wanted to take them both as captives though he felt that he couldn’t, without alerting the camp’s other Ninja. Reaching into the pouch on his side that contained his kunai, Naruto pulled out two of them.

With a prayer to whatever Gods were watching over him, Naruto flung the two kunai at a singular target though before they had even connected with the other Ninja; Naruto was already throwing himself towards the one his kunai wasn’t flying towards. The moment that the kunai smashed into its target, Naruto was bashing his fist across the other Ninja’s face.

Now that both enemies were downed, Naruto immediately bound the wrists of the one that he had kept alive and once this was done; he picked the Ninja up to move him somewhere that his comrades wouldn’t spot him. Naruto repeated this process with the Ninja that had already been sent to the next life and now that this was done; Naruto proceeded further into the camp.

Though Naruto was on his own as he pushed into the camp, he occasionally saw the shadows of his Anbu comrades which allowed him to reach the central part of the camp without further difficulty. Since the last time that Naruto assaulted one of the Grass Ninja camps, the camp leader was in a tent; he thought that this would be a good point for him to start in hopes that he could find his target without having to search every inch of the camp.

Crouching outside of the tent that was exactly in the middle of the camp, Naruto listened for any noise that could be coming from inside. Though after a few seconds passed, Naruto couldn’t hear anything from inside the tent though this didn’t stop him from pushing his way inside. The inside of this tent was much like the one that Naruto and Maris had been inside when they captured the last camp’s leader. Even though the tent was devoid of any life, Naruto still thought that searching the tent could bring valuable intel.

Naruto rifled through every part of the tent, pulling out papers and notebooks and though he planned on viewing them at some point; now was not the time and as such Naruto stuffed them inside the satchel that he brought along with him. Though during his search, the papers, and notebooks that Naruto found weren’t the only thing that interested him enough to bring it back with him to the Leaf. As Naruto was searching beside the bed, he found a small box and though he tried to open it; Naruto learned that he couldn’t open the box.

Deciding that the box might hold something of interest, Naruto placed the box in the satchel along with the other items that he had collected.

As Naruto was closing his satchel, he heard a noise coming towards the tent. Since he didn’t know if those who were coming towards him were an ally or an enemy; Naruto jumped for cover which happened to be a small desk the was situated in the middle of the tent.

Wanting to ensure that he was properly defended if the individual who walked through the tent flaps ended up being an enemy, Naruto went through the hand signs that were second nature too him and once again since he didn’t want to draw attention to himself, he called out the Jutsu’s name in his mind. _“Shadow Clone Jutsu!”_ Naruto cried.

Instantly, ten Naruto clones popped into existence and like the main version of the clones; they too got behind cover in various parts of the tent.

As Naruto waited for the individual to come inside the tent, an idea sparked into his mind which is one that he wished he had before infiltrating the camp. Focusing on his eyes, Naruto willed them to act the same way that they did when he had first met Maris. After a few seconds of this, Naruto began to feel his eyes heat up which told him that what he wished for was happening.

Seconds later, the tent flap opened which allowed Naruto to spot an enemy Ninja. Above the Ninja’s head flashed what he was hoping for.

_“Unknown Camp Leader”_

The moment that the name flashed in his eyesight, both Naruto and his clone pounced at the Ninja. Two clones dropped from the ceiling while multiple others came from both sides. As Naruto went after the camp leader, he could see that the man was surprised from the sudden attack though he was still able to fight well enough to send three of the clones bursting out of existence.

During the fight, two of his clones were able to grab ahold of the camp leader and though he was struggling he was unable to get free and eventually more of the remaining clones were able to get control of the Ninja. Wanting this to be over with, Naruto brought his fist back and with every ounce of his being; Naruto brought his fist smashing into the Ninja’s face. From the cracking sounds that echoed throughout the tent, Naruto knew that he must have shattered the other male’s nose.

From the impact of his fist, the camp leader went limp and since the clones were still holding onto him; they brought him to the ground where they immediately bound his wrists.

When this was done, his bloodline’s voice once more rang in his ears. “You have leveled up. Please check your profile for more information.”

Since this was new for Naruto, he wanted to immediately do as the voice commanded though before he could; the voice was speaking once more. “You have leveled up a Skill. Please check your skills menu for more information.”

Once again, Naruto wanted to immediately check what had happened though since he was in enemy territory; he knew that it would be better to do so once he got back to his home. By the time that he came to this conclusion, Naruto spotted Maris and the other members of the Anbu who helped attack this camp with him.

Between them, Naruto could see that there were five captured Ninja and since Naruto himself had captured two along with the camp leader; they would have plenty of captives to bring along with them back to their village.

*

_“Tsunade doesn’t look very happy…”_ Naruto contemplated as he and Maris stood within her office, and since they didn’t want to have to walk through the whole village with their prisoners; Maris had his Anbu comrades take their prisoners to the Konoha prison.

As Naruto was contemplating on how upset Lady Tsunade was, he had to cut himself off when his Hokage started to speak. “Naruto, what were you thinking? Why would you attack one of the Grass camps without alerting your own team?”

Since he was expecting this line of questioning, Naruto had his answer flying back almost instantly. “I was thinking that the quicker we get rid of these camps the sooner life around the village will return to normal and I would have alerted my team if I thought that they would have actually helped instead of just getting in my way like last time.” Naruto explained to his blond Hokage.

Though Tsunade was clearly still upset about Naruto risking himself, his answer was enough to satisfy her. Naruto was about to head for the door since he figured that the meeting was over though before he was able to move; Tsunade started to speak once more. “Alright Naruto. Though I wished you would have alerted me before embarking on this mission, you were able to complete it without incident and since I would have had to assign this mission to someone; you might as well receive payment for completing it.” Tsunade spoke out as she pulled two envelops out of her desk.

Naruto and Maris both gave Tsunade a slight bow before collecting their earnings and once they had collected them; they were making their exit from the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the latest chapter of this story. I am pleased with it and I hope that everyone else is as well. As always please review with your thoughts and I will see you all next time.  
>   
> Skills: Coder’s Eyes, Deception, Bartering.  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Grass Invasion, The Yamoto’s Past.


	9. Leveling Up

Naruto was sitting in his bed trying to figure out which screen he should look at first. _“Kurama, do you think I should check out my skills first or my profile?”_ Naruto inquired of his tenant.

When Kurama didn’t answer right away, Naruto started to get worried that he would have to make this decision on his own though before Naruto was able to holler at Kurama once more; the voice of his tenant came rolling throughout his mind. **_“I would suggest that you spend some time looking at this profile since it’s a new aspect of your bloodline that we haven’t seen yet.”_** Kurama informed his host.

Hearing this was all the incentive that Naruto needed. “Profile.” Naruto muttered. Just like every other time, a screen popped in front of Naruto. Though unlike with the other screens this one was different. On the screen, Naruto could see an image of himself and underneath this picture was a number. _“It says that I am only level 2…how is that?”_ Naruto inquired of himself.

Though Naruto wasn’t speaking to his tenant, this didn’t stop Kurama from responding. **_“Naruto, you only know how to use one Jutsu so this shouldn’t come as a surprise to you. Though I feel that with each skill that you acquire and level up as well as completing mission objectives; then you will be able to level up. I would also like to suggest that you spend some time learning some other Jutsu.”_** Kurama explained in his familiar deep and raspy voice.

Even though Naruto hated to admit it, he understood where Kurama was coming from. _“Alright Kurama, I will spend some time looking for Jutsu that will suit me.”_ Naruto informed his tenant.

When Naruto’s thought finished its course through his mind, another screen burst into the world.

**New Mission Acquired: Updating Your Arsenal**

**Mission Details: Spend time expanding your Jutsu knowledge.**

**Requirements: Find out your Chakra Nature.**

**Rewards: A Genin level Jutsu that fits your natural chakra affinity.**

**Failure: Jutsu will be more difficult to master.**

**Accept: Yes/No**

Knowing that having more Jutsu would allow him to be a better Ninja, Naruto quickly accepted the mission with plans to use his time the next day to find out what his chakra nature is. With the mission now accepted, Naruto exited off the mission screen so he could continue to explore his profile.

Naruto went back to looking at his level which allowed him to see that there was a red exclamation point attached to it. Wanting to know what the exclamation was for Naruto moved his finger towards it and clicked on it which brought up another screen. This screen just like the profile, was a new one and from examining the screen; Naruto learned that it was known as the Trait screen.

On the screen was a message that was meant to inform Naruto what the screen was for.

**“Welcome to the Trait screen. With each level that you gain, you will receive trait points that you will be able to spend.”**

Since he leveled up, Naruto assumed that he should have a point to spend and from actively looking over the screen he noticed that this was true. _“Kurama, which of these traits should I spend a point to unlock?”_ Naruto asked of his tenant.

**_“That is a question you will have to answer yourself Naruto. These traits seem like they will help develop who you are which is something that only you should have a decision in making.”_** Kurama explained to his host in hopes that he understood what needed to be done.

Though Naruto was slightly annoyed that Kurama wouldn’t help him in this decision, he knew that the fox was correct in leaving him to choose by himself. Naruto looked through the list of traits until he came to one that seemed of interest to him.

Clicking on the trait, Naruto watched as a text box appeared on the screen.

**“One of the Guys: This trait will allow it’s male user to have a higher sex appeal to those of the same gender though these individuals have to already have an attraction to their gender.”**

Naruto thought that this was the perfect trait for him to choose since he felt that he needed some help in that department. Naruto immediately spent his available trait point. Now that he had completed looking through his profile and trait menus, he decided that it was time to look at his skills since he remembered that he had acquired a new skill as well as leveled one up.

“Skills.” Naruto whispered which brought up the menu that he was searching for.

Once again, Naruto noticed that there were two text boxes on the screen. Clicking on the first box, Naruto read what was contained within it.

**“New Skill Acquired: Interrogation (Level 1)- This skill will allow the user to gain intel from those that they are questioning. As the skill improves, the user will begin to gain a reputation that will precede them which will make interrogations go more smoothly.”**

Once finishing with this text box, Naruto was quick in his movements to bring up the next one.

**“Congratulations. Your skill The Coder’s Eyes has been leveled up, please click on the skill and upgrade it.”**

Following the instruction from the text box, Naruto clicked the skill that he was told to and when he did, a screen like the Trait screen. Almost immediately, Naruto spotted an upgrade that interested him. Clicking on the upgrade, Naruto started to read the description that it contained.

**“Genetic Code: This upgrade will allow the user to alter their genetic code as well as the genetic code of others.”**

After reading the description, Naruto knew that this was the upgrade that he wanted. Spending the point that he had available, Naruto closed out of it once he was finished.

Since Naruto finished everything that he planned on, he closed out of every screen that he had pulled up and was just about to call it a day when he suddenly wanted to check on the progress of The Grass Invasion mission. “Missions.” Naruto muttered out.

Like usual, the screen that Naruto searched for appeared and once it did; Naruto quickly clicked on the mission that he was searching for.

**Mission: The Grass Invasion**

**Mission Details: Find a way to end the Grass Invasion that is impeding the Leaf Village.**

**Requirements: Complete.**

**Rewards (1)- The Leaf will gain new allies.**

**Capture the Camp Leaders. (2/4)**

**Rewards (2)- The Leaf will gain new territory that they can expand into.**

**Assassinate the Camp Leaders. (0/4)**

**Side Objective- Capture Genin Grass Ninja. (9/15)**

**Reward- Gain a Genin level Grass Jutsu.**

After reading the mission details, Naruto was glad that this mission was progressing. Seeing this, Naruto closed out of the screen and called it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and liked how I did the leveling up process. If anyone had any ideas on missions or skills that you think should be in the story, please comment on the chapter and I will see you all next time.  
>   
> Skills: Coder’s Eyes: Genetic Code, Deception, Bartering, Interrogation.  
>   
> Traits: One of the Guys.  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Grass Invasion, The Yamoto’s Past, Updating your Arsenal.


	10. Seeking his Affinity

Naruto awoke much earlier than he normally did, and after he got himself cleaned and dressed for the day; he made his way into the main area of his apartment. From the darkness of his house, Naruto assumed that Maris must still be asleep. Since Naruto didn’t want to wake the other male up and wanted to be able to study and research what he needed without having a shadow present; he decided that he would go out without Maris. Though to ensure that the other boy didn’t panic when he discovered that he wasn’t home, Naruto thought it would be best to leave a note for the Anbu.

Pulling out a blank piece of paper from the stack that was on his table, Naruto scribbled down a quick note for his companion.

_Dear Maris,_

_I have gone to the library to study. If you want, you can meet me there when you wake up or enjoy a relaxing day around the house. The decision is up to you. Either way I will see you later today._

_Sincerely, Naruto._

Once finishing with the note, Naruto taped it on the front door so his green haired friend wouldn’t miss it. Now that he had completed everything that he wanted to complete before leaving his home, Naruto quickly exited his apartment.

*

The trek from his home to his destination wasn’t a difficult one and within ten minutes Naruto was standing outside of Konoha’s Library. Though Naruto hadn’t spent much time within this building, he knew that it was open twenty-four hours a day which made it easier for the Ninja that were on different time schedules.

Pushing his way inside of the building, Naruto was greeted by an elderly woman who gave him a smile as he passed by her desk. As Naruto made his way through the lobby, he was swishing his eyes back and forth as he searched for a section of books that would pique his interest.

Naruto was thankful when he came upon a section that seemed like it would hold something of value. The section of books that he made his way into, had a sign plastered on the side of it.

_“Jutsu.”_

Naruto was never one who enjoyed spending his time reading though if he was wanting to change himself for the better; this was going to have to change. Walking through the aisle, Naruto was carefully gazing at each book that he came upon. After searching the aisle for a few minutes, Naruto came upon a book that seemed like it could hold something useful.

_“Genin Jutsu of the Leaf.”_ After reading the title, Naruto pulled the book from the shelf; a feeling of contentment coming over him as he found something that would allow him to strengthen himself.

Though Naruto had already found a book, he continued to search through the aisle. This allowed Naruto to spot another book that would be of interest to him. _“Jutsu of Dead Clans.”_

Naruto knew that many Jutsu that belonged to a specific Clan would be difficult for someone outside that Clan to learn, he was still intrigued enough to pull the book from the shelf. Once done with this, Naruto figured that he was set on the books that he would need from this aisle.

No longer having a need to remain within this section of books, Naruto found himself wondering down a long hall that was surrounded by books that Naruto had no interest in at this time. With each step that Naruto took, it brought him deeper into the library where he eventually spotted another section of books that piqued some sort of interest within his mind.

_“Konoha Registry.”_

Seeing this sign, Naruto knew that this would be the section of books that would hopefully allow him to find out more about his Anbu guard. With this hope, Naruto steered himself in the direction of these books which didn’t take awfully long and once arriving at the aisle; Naruto began to search through it.

Since Maris’s family name started with a Y, Naruto began to search for the registry books that started with that letter. Most of the books that Naruto passed were of families that he had never heard of and since he had no use for them, Naruto ignored those books. Naruto walked down the section that he was searching twice before he started to feel annoyance flare into his mind.

_“How is this possible? Maris lives in this village, his family should be registered…”_ Naruto concluded and as he was nearing the end of his thought, he spotted the book that he was searching for.

_“The Yamoto Family.”_

Spotting the book, immediately brought Naruto’s hand towards it and as he pulled it free from the shelf; he noticed that the book was incredibly thin which was slightly surprising to him though since he would have time to search through the book later, Naruto placed it within his pile and made his way back the way he came.

As Naruto was passing the section that his own last name started with, he noticed the book that contained his family name and though he had no real need to take it; something within him told him to. Naruto decided to listen to the little voice in his mind that was telling him that looking at this book would allow him to learn more about the family that he lost on the day he was brought into this world.

Taking the book from the shelf, Naruto placed it in his pile before making his exit from the aisle that contained the family registries.

Deciding that he had enough books for the moment, Naruto thought it would be best to start making his way home since Maris could be waking up any minute now. Though as he was walking back towards the front desk, Naruto noticed a figure that he hadn’t seen for quite some time.

With a new objective coming into his mind, Naruto started to make his way towards his comrade. Once he was close enough where he could whisper to the individual without causing too much noise, Naruto started to speak. “Shikamaru. It is nice to see you. How have you been?” Naruto whispered as he stepped up to the table to the Nara heir has claimed for his own use.

When Naruto’s voice washed over the other male, Shikamaru looked up towards the blond with surprise evident on his face. The surprise that Naruto saw on Shikamaru’s face hurt his pride just a little though he wouldn’t allow this too ruin any friendship that he had with the other male. “Naruto. What a surprise it is too see you here. Who would have guessed that you would ever gain an interest in the written word?” Shikamaru muttered out.

Seeing this as an opening to use Shikamaru’s intelligence to help him, Naruto took a seat in one of the open chairs. Once seated, Naruto began to speak. “There were a few things that I needed to study up on though I couldn’t find any books that told me how I would go about finding out my chakra nature. Would you be kind enough to show me how I do this?” Naruto gave the Nara heir his explanation before asking the other male for the favor that he needed.

Whether the next words that came from Shikamaru’s mouth was become of his friendship with Naruto or because of Naruto’s sudden interest in learning was unknown to the blond. “You are troublesome Naruto, though I will gladly show you…though I am surprised that your sensei hasn’t already done so.”

Though Naruto was thankful for Shikamaru’s help, he didn’t have a response for the last part of the other male’s words and as such, he kept his mouth closed and instead gave the Nara heir a curt nod of his head.

With nothing else needing to be said between them, Shikamaru pushed himself from the table. Naruto soon followed and when both Ninja were ready, they made their way towards the exit of the library though not before Naruto stopped at the front desk to check the books that he was borrowing out.

*

“Alright Naruto. I want you to pay close attention to what I am doing.” Shikamaru called out as he stood across from Naruto in the training ground that he brought the Uzumaki to. Naruto who moments before was staring at Maris who had suddenly appeared when they entered the camp, quickly averted his gaze back towards Shikamaru which allowed him to see that he was holding a small piece of paper in his hands. Once Shikamaru was sure that Naruto was paying attention to him, he started to speak once more. “Hold your paper into the air and funnel your chakra into it, once it has enough within it; it will demonstrate the affinity that you have.” Shikamaru explained before doing exactly what he told Naruto to do.

The paper that Shikamaru was holding within his hand, burst into flames which told Naruto that the Nara heir must have an affinity for Fire Chakra. Since Naruto wanted to know what his own affinity was, he didn’t think much on what Shikamaru’s was and as such started to focus his own chakra into the paper within his hand.

At first nothing happened which only caused Naruto to focus even more chakra and just when he thought that he was going to fail at figuring out his affinity; the paper was cleaved into multiple pieces. As the papers floated into the air, the voice of his bloodline once again echoed into his ears. “Mission requirements have been complete.”

Now that Naruto had unlocked his chakra nature, he was one step closer to completing one of the missions that he had accumulated since waking up in the hospital. 

“Very good Naruto. It looks like you have discovered that you have an affinity towards Wind Jutsu.” Shikamaru called out as he made his way across the training ground to stand in front of Naruto.

Since Maris wasn’t someone who would allow a stranger to him stand alone with the individual he was ordered to guard, he too also made his way towards Naruto.

“Thank you for your help Shikamaru. If there is anything that I could do to repay you, just let me know.” Naruto replied as he gathered his belonging that he left on the ground.

Since his head wasn’t looking in Shikamaru’s direction, Naruto missed the slight blush that appeared on the Nara’s face though Maris’s ever vigilant eyes did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. I know not much happened within it, but I still feel that it was worth typing it all out. Also, I could be wrong about the chakra nature that Shikamaru has but I found on Narutopedia that his affinities were fire, earth, and yin. As always, please review with your thoughts on the story and I will see you all next time.  
>   
> Skills: Coder’s Eyes: Genetic Code, Deception, Bartering, Interrogation.  
>   
> Traits: One of the Guys.  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Grass Invasion, The Yamoto’s Past, Updating your Arsenal.


	11. Breaking through the Lock

After Naruto and Maris left the training grounds, they made their way back towards Naruto’s apartment where Naruto planned on diving into the books that he checked out of the library but as he was setting the books down on his dresser; he sighted the strange lockbox that he had stolen from the last Grass camp they had infiltrated.

Since the lockbox has become his next objective, Naruto decides that it would be best if he has Maris help teach him the best method to pick a lock since the Anbu are the only Ninja within the village that are taught this skill.

Grabbing ahold of the lockbox, Naruto made his way towards Maris’s room. Once reaching the room, Naruto gave the door a quick series of knocks that would allow Maris to know that he was outside his room. Seconds after Naruto finished knocking on the door, Maris’s voice came echoing out. “You can enter Naruto.”

Following the words, Naruto pushed his way through the door to see Maris standing by the window of the room once more though this time around the other male had a shirt covering the scars that crisscrossed his back. “Is there something that you need, Naruto?” Maris asked when he heard the creaking of the door.

“I was wondering if you would be able to teach me how to pick a lock.” Naruto replied as he made his way across the floor of Maris’s room, to stand next to his comrade.

Naruto’s arrival caused Maris to divert his gaze that was previously staring at the village that was outside of his window. Before Maris was able to ask what Naruto was wanting to pick the lock on, Naruto held up the lockbox that was within his hand. “I will gladly show you how to pick a lock though once you learn this skill, I will hope that you don’t spend your time breaking into places you shouldn’t be going.” Maris’s voice fluttered out and as Naruto was gazing at the other boy’s face; he saw a small smile forming on his lips.

“Trust me Maris, I don’t plan on becoming a petty thief though I think the skill would allow me to become a much better Ninja and plus this lockbox could contain valuable information.” Naruto retorted before setting the lockbox down on Maris’s dresser.

As Naruto was readying to learn the skill that would allow him to break into this lockbox, Maris disappeared behind him for a moment and when he reappeared; he was carrying a small pouch in his hands. Placing the pouch down on the same dresser as the lockbox, Maris opened it and brought out two slender objects. Though Naruto had never used a lockpick before, he knew what they looked like and immediately recognized the items that Maris brought out from the pouch.

Maris handed over one of the lockpicks that he brought out to Naruto and once Naruto held the pick in his hand, Maris started speaking. “Insert the lockpick into the lock and feel for each of the tumblers that make up the lock.” Maris explained though his voice was fluttering out once more. “When you come upon a tumbler, you will work the lockpick to push the tumbler up until you hear a click and then you will continue on to the next.”

Once Maris finished the last of his words, Naruto knew that was all the explanation that he was going to receive at this point and with that; he followed the instructions that Maris had given him.

Naruto placed the pick inside of the lock that contained the intel that he hoped would lead him to the next camp and once the pick was firmly inside of the lock; Naruto started to move the lockpick towards the first tumbler.

Naruto gave the tumbler a couple of hits which allowed him to get the pick firmly underneath it and once this was done; he started to move the tumbler towards the top of the lock. A few seconds later, he heard the click that Maris was telling him to listen for. With one tumbler down, Naruto moved onto the next and once finding it; he followed the same plan that he used for the first one.

This tumbler just like the first was easy enough to get underneath and once again Naruto brought it towards the top of the lock which was then followed by the click. Once again, Naruto moved on to the next obstacle which he found a moment later. Though this time the tumbler was more difficult to get underneath. Naruto gathered as much of his strength as he could and was just about to ram the lockpick into the tumbler but before he could; Maris grabbed ahold of his wrist.

“Naruto, calm yourself. If you use that much force you will end up snapping the lockpick and if you snap it that far into the lock it will be difficult to retrieve. Just take your time and you will be able to completely pick this lock.” Maris explained.

With Maris’s word still rebounding inside of his ears, Naruto focused on his task and when he calmed himself enough to move forward; he once again assaulted the tumbler. This time around Naruto was able to get the lockpick underneath the tumbler and once he did, he slowly began to lift it towards the top of the lock and when he heard the click that he was waiting for he knew that he had successfully broken into the lockbox.

Before he was able to remove the lockpick from the lock, the voice of his bloodline went off in his ears. “New skill has been acquired.”

Naruto was thankful that Maris had been able to teach him enough to learn a new skill and when his bloodline’s words had finished, Naruto extracted the lockpick from the lock. Once this was done, Naruto handed the pick back to Maris who was quick in his movements to place it back within the pouch. Though Naruto was pleasantly surprised when Maris held out the pouch for Naruto to take.

“Since I have another set of lockpicks, you can have this set.” Maris informed Naruto who took the lockpicks with a smile on his face.

As Naruto held the pouch of lockpicks in his hands, he felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach though he didn’t quite know what it was. “Thank you.” Naruto muttered out though he kept his gaze averted from Maris and instead focused his attention on the lockbox that he had just finished breaking into.

Placing the pouch back on the dresser, Naruto opened the lockbox which allowed him to find various papers and what looked to be a map of the Leaf Village and as he looked at the map he saw a red circle was placed around one of the warehouses in the market district. _“I wonder why they would have one of our warehouses circled. Also, where would they have even gotten a map of our village?”_ Naruto contemplated as he folded the map back up and moved on to one of the other papers within the pile.

This paper seemed to be a letter addressed to the camp leader that Naruto had recently captured.

_Arazan Kinobe,_

_I am writing to inform you that myself and the team that you sent along with me have managed to infiltrate the Leaf. Just like you said, the Leaf wouldn’t look twice if we entered their village dressed as merchants; they were practically salivating at the sight of the goods that we brought in with us. Enclosed with this letter is a map where we have set up camp, use it to send in reinforcements and when the time is right, we will strike from within the village. Once again, I wanted to thank you for having faith in me to run my own camp; I will not let you down._

_Sincerely, Risho Aika_

The moment that Naruto had finished reading the letter, a cold dread washed over him. “Maris! We have to warn Tsunade…the Grass has infiltrated us!” Naruto cried out as he grasped the letter within his hands, though before he ran out of the room; Naruto had snatched ahold of the map that he had sat on the dresser once more.

With that, Naruto used every ounce of his speed to sprint from the room and from his home to warn his Hokage of the threat that they were under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this chapter as well as all the other chapters of this story. Also, thank you to those users who have been commenting on the story; your support is what drives to write in the first place. As always, I will see you all next time!  
>   
> Skills: Coder’s Eyes: Genetic Code, Deception, Bartering, Interrogation.  
>   
> Traits: One of the Guys.  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Grass Invasion, The Yamoto’s Past, Updating your Arsenal.


	12. Falling to Deception

Naruto stood in front of his Hokage once more though unlike the last time that a meeting between the two of them happened; Naruto wasn’t getting berated for something. “Are you sure this information is correct Naruto?” Tsunade inquired of the blond-haired Ninja in front of her.

“I wish that it wasn’t though this is all the information that we have to go on and I would hate to think what could happen if we choose to ignore it.” Naruto responded in hopes that his pleas wouldn’t be ignored.

Even though Naruto knew that Tsunade wasn’t someone who would just ignore what he said for the hell of it, he has become weary of everyone since awakening his bloodline since he was now able to view what an individual thought of him. As he was waiting for Tsunade to approve a mission to attack the camp, his weariness continued to grow to the point that he was afraid that it would burst from his skin.

“Alright Naruto. I also believe that this threat is too important to dismiss. Collect Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 and bring them along with you…” Tsunade informed Naruto before turning towards Maris. “…Maris, I need you to contact the Anbu that went with you on the last camp assault and bring them with you this time as well. This mission is too important to just send five Ninja.” Tsunade spoke out.

The moment that the Leaf’s Hokage finished speaking, Maris vanished in a swirl of leaves. Though Naruto would have liked Maris to give him some words in farewell before he left, Naruto knew that he would see the other male again.

Though now that he and Tsunade were alone, Naruto decided to speak with her on something else before he got busy with the mission. “Tsunade, even though I want to argue about bringing the rest of my team; I will keep my opinion on them to myself. Though I would like to have permission to run this mission as I see fit since I am the one who discovered the intel that sent us in the direction we needed to go.” Naruto explained to his Hokage.

Naruto could see hesitation within Tsunade’s eyes which didn’t surprise him since he was the only Ninja that was still ranked as a Genin from his graduation class. Eventually, Lady Tsunade responded to what Naruto had asked of her. “Very well Naruto. Since you have proved that you can act on your own without the need for a higher-level Ninja, I will grant your request. Though please don’t make me regret this.” Tsunade answered.

Naruto assumed that she had given him permission to run point because she knew that if she didn’t, that he may disobey her orders to bring the rest of Team 7 with him. “Thank you Tsunade. I promise that you won’t regret this!” Naruto retorted before turning from the older blond and making his escape from her office.

*

As Naruto looked at the eyes of the Ninja that surrounded him, he could see that almost everyone had no problem taking orders from him though it came as of no surprise to him that Sakura was someone who had issue with him leading the mission. Though when Kakashi-Sensei elbowed her in the side, she gladly kept her mouth firmly shut.

Now that Naruto had gained everyone’s attention, he started speaking once more. “I normally wouldn’t say this but the only enemy Ninja I care about capturing alive is this camp’s leader. Everyone else is fair game though for the love of all that is holy, can we try to keep the mayhem to a minimum since we are still in our village.” Naruto explained and when he received a nod from everyone who was present; he motioned for those under his command to get into position around the warehouse.

The only Ninja that stayed behind was Maris which gave Naruto a sense of comfort as he walked towards the front of the warehouse. Since Naruto was the Ninja who made this battleplan, he was the one who decided that he would be the prey for the Grass Ninja that waited within while the other Ninja on this assault would enter through various points of entry if his plan was foiled and he ended up killed.

Once making it to the entrance of the warehouse Naruto started to focus his eyes until he felt the familiar heat form in them and once done, Naruto used as much force as he could muster to send a knock vibrating through the door.

A few seconds after the sound of his knocking vanished, the large door started to swing open which revealed to Naruto and Maris a young male who seemed to be the age of a Genin. Since the Coder’s Eyes skill was active, Naruto was able to see that his instincts about trusting the contents of the letter was proved right since above the male’s head was all the proof that he needed.

_“Unknown Grass Genin.”_

Naruto had to fight the urge to plant one of his kunai in the throat of the spy since following his plan to the letter would ensure that it was a successful one.

As Naruto was fighting this urge, the Genin started to speak. “Can I help you with anything Sir?” the boy inquired.

This was the incentive that Naruto needed to stomp the urges that he was feeling down. “Yes, you can. You can step outside while my colleague and I search the warehouse for contraband. There has been a rash of illegal goods making there way inside of the village and my superiors have ordered all warehouses within the district to be searched.” Naruto informed the younger male and though he knew what he said to be a lie, he spoke it with such sincerity that the spy had no reason to believe that what he said was anything but the truth.

Though Naruto could see that the Genin didn’t want to comply, he assumed that the reason he did so was too not draw attention to the true reason they were within the warehouse. Before the male made his way outside, he used his hand to motion to those that remained inside.

Once this was done, the Genin made his way outside. The moment that he stepped outside; Naruto’s bloodline went off. “You have leveled up a skill. Please check the skill menu for more information.

Though Naruto felt prideful at leveling up another of his skills, this wasn’t the time to think on this and as such he put the information the voice contained at the back of his mind.

Since Naruto wanted to capture at least a few of the Ninja that were within this camp, he motioned for Maris to bind the Genin’s hands though to ensure that the other male didn’t fight; Naruto decided to explain his reason for this. “While we are searching the premises, you will be placed in custody which will keep everyone safe.”

Still under the guise of a merchant, the Genin allowed his wrists to be bound behind his back. This was done just as seven other Ninja made their way out of the warehouse. Using his eyes, Naruto was able to spot the camp leader who happened to be standing next to another Genin though this one was female. Knowing that the rest of his team would attack the moment that he got their target in cuffs, Naruto motioned towards the camp leader.

“Sir, I need you to come over here please so we can restrain you before we begin the search.” Naruto explained.

Naruto was thankful that the man didn’t immediately try to fight and instead did as Naruto has asked of him which was the only sane thing to do since he was undercover within an enemy village. Though Naruto only asked the camp leader to come his way, the Genin that stood beside him also made her way towards him. _“At least we will have some captives for interrogation.”_ Naruto concluded as both he and Maris took out sets of cuffs.

The moment that Naruto and Maris finished placing their cuffs on their chosen target, the Ninja that Naruto had brought with him fell from the sky. Within seconds the remaining spies had been sent to the afterlife.

“What the hell? We were doing everything you asked of us, why would you kill us?” the camp leader cried out as he struggled against the bonds that he willingly allowed himself to fall into.

Naruto was waiting for this question and with a cruelty that he normally didn’t show, he turned towards the camp leader and answered his question. “Isn’t that what you would do to spies who were hiding within your own village and the only reason we took you alive Risho is because you can help lead us to any other camp that remains within our territory!” Naruto snarled before smashing his fist into the camp leader’s face.

This dropped Risho to the ground and though it didn’t knock the Grass Ninja out, it seemed to have zapped the remaining fight that he had within him. Turning towards the Anbu within his team, Naruto motioned for them to escort their prisoners to their new homes.

*

Once more that day, Naruto stood within the Hokage’s office though he wasn’t the one that she was focusing her attention on at this moment.

“Kakashi, can you tell me what you thought of Naruto leading this mission tonight.” Lady Tsunade inquired of the silver haired Jonin who oversaw Team 7.

Though Naruto thought that he had done an exceptional job in planning the mission and with overseeing its success, he wasn’t sure how his sensei would answer which is why he was standing very still as he waited for Kakashi’s response.

“Naruto was flawless. He perfectly planned out the mission and even offered to be the one who was in most danger, which are all great qualities for a Ninja. I am thinking that it is time that we grant him a higher rank…” Kakashi explained and though Naruto and the others present within the room thought he was done speaking, more words came tumbling out of his mouth. “…I know that we normally do this by having exams, we won’t know when the next Chunin Exam will be with the Grass still invading us.”

Naruto wasn’t the only one within the Hokage’s office that was surprised by this though when he turned his gaze towards Tsunade to see what she thought of this, Naruto noticed that her face had become extremely pale. _“Why does she look like that? Is Tsunade the one that is ensuring that I stay a Genin…I should have checked her relationship meter with me earlier.”_ Naruto rambled to himself.

His first instinct was to go on the offensive and demand that Tsunade explain herself though since Naruto was trying to change himself for the better, he decided against this course of action and waited to hear what she was going to say.

“I will take what you said into consideration and pass it along at the next council meeting. Though for now everyone can collect their payment and see yourselves home.” Tsunade replied as she brought out the envelops that contained their earnings.

While the rest of his team did as Tsunade ordered, Naruto was thinking on the possibilities of who could be keeping him as a Genin. _“If Tsunade isn’t responsible for keeping me back in my career, then could it be the Clan Heads or even the village Elders?”_ Naruto considered. When his thoughts came to an end, his bloodline once again spoke out. “Mission routes have been revealed.”

The moment that Naruto heard this, he knew that he was going in the right direction for his mission to expose those who were behind his village’s corruption.

Now that he would have a chance to rise in the ranks of the Ninja, Naruto walked more comfortably towards Tsunade’s desk to collect his earnings for the mission they had just completed. Once done, Naruto who was followed by Maris; made their way from their leader’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: Here is the next chapter of Discovering his Heritage and I want to thank everyone for their continued support. As always please review with your thoughts on the story and I will see you all next update.  
>   
> Skills: Coder’s Eyes: Genetic Code, Deception, Bartering, Interrogation.  
>   
> Traits: One of the Guys.  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Grass Invasion, The Yamoto’s Past, Updating your Arsenal.


	13. Searching through the Screens

What seemed to have become a habit for him, Naruto was laying in his bed once more going through the screens that have become his way of checking the progress of his goals as well as his own progress as a Ninja. Though Naruto had wanted to investigate the routes that he had unlocked in one of his missions, he decided that the best thing to do would be to check the relationship that was between himself and Tsunade to ensure that he would either never trust her or doubt her again.

As such this was the screen that he was currently on and as he was looking at the screen that held Tsunade’s image on it, he was ecstatic to find that the initial distrust that was forming within him since meeting with the Hokage had been wrong.

Tsunade was the second individual within the village that he had found to have their bar completely maxed out. _“I am thrilled to learn that she thinks of me so fondly though I am still curious as too why she held such an expression when Kakashi mentioned making me a Chunin. Any thoughts on this Kurama?”_ Naruto inquired of the fox that lived within him.

As usual, his tenant didn’t respond right away though as always; Kurama’s voice came fluttering through his mind when Naruto called on him. **_“It is possible that she is trying to protect you or even someone else that she cares about. Why don’t you check her profile out more thoroughly and see if there is anyone that she is close to?”_** Kurama explained and upon hearing the suggestion that his tenant had, Naruto thought that it was a good way to discover what was going on.

Following the suggestion that Kurama had given him, Naruto started to search through the names that were associated with Tsunade. The only name that had a maxed-out bar like Naruto’s own with his Hokage, was an individual named Korin Kato. Intrigued by the prospect of meeting someone who was in similar standing, Naruto clicked on the Korin’s name though when the profile appeared; Naruto was saddened to learn that the profile was blank.

_“Though I am annoyed that the profile doesn’t show me anything I guess I am not surprised since I haven’t met this individual…”_ Naruto contemplated and just as he was coming to the end of his thought, another popped into his mind. _“…though why would Tsunade risk herself for this Korin Kato?”_

This thought like so many others that Naruto has had, brought up a mission screen.

**New Mission Acquired: Puppet Master**

**Mission Details: Find out who is controlling Lady Tsunade.**

**Requirements: Locate Korin Kato.**

**Rewards: Lady Tsunade will be free from the one pulling her strings.**

**Failure: Relationship with Lady Tsunade will become tarnished.**

**Accept: Yes/ No.**

Seeing what would happen if he failed the mission caused Naruto to contemplate not taking it though knowing that someone was pulling the strings behind Lady Tsunade reenforced the need for him to do so. Knowing that he had no other choice but to accept the mission, Naruto did just that and with his newest mission now accepted; Naruto closed out of the screen as well as the relationship one.

Now that Naruto had finished one of the things that he wanted to get done before calling it a night, he moved on to complete the next one. “Skills.” Naruto whispered out which immediately brought up the screen that he wanted.

As usual, the first thing that Naruto noticed was the text boxes that covered the screen and as usual; Naruto clicked on them so he could clear them out.

**“New Skill Acquired: Lockpicking (Level 1)- This skill will allow the user to break into places that they were previously unable to get into. As the skill grows more powerful, the user will be able to pick locks more effectively as well as more quickly.”**

Naruto assumed that this was the skill that he had gained since his bloodline’s voice had went off after he had picked the lock on the lockbox. Though he was still happy to see the skill present in his skill list. Now that he had finished reading this text box, Naruto closed out of it so he could move on to the next.

**“Congratulations. Your skill Deception has been leveled up, please click on the skill and upgrade it.”**

After closing out of the text box, Naruto followed the instructions that had been written within it and once clicking on the skill that he was searching for; he found a screen much like the one connected to the Coder’s Eyes though this screen held different upgrades.

Naruto searched the upgrade list until he found one that he thought would be the best fit for him at this time. Clicking on the upgrade, Naruto read the information that it contained.

**“Unearned Trust: This upgrade allows the user to have a higher trust level than they normally would, this is included with those that the user hasn’t even met yet.”**

Once Naruto finished reading the description that the text box held, he quickly used his upgrade points to buy the upgrade. Now that Naruto had finished with the skill screen, he closed out of it so he could continue with his list.

“Missions.” Naruto whispered and as his word echoed around him, the screen he was searching for appeared.

Since Naruto had multiple missions that he needed to check on, he decided he would go down the list and ensure that each one he had been working on had updated like they were supposed to. The first mission in the list was Exposing Corruption, and after clicking on the mission; Naruto eagerly started to read it.

**Mission: Exposing Corruption**

**Mission Details: Find out who in the village is keeping you from reaching your full potential.**

**Requirements: Complete.**

**Rewards: The ability to rise through the Ninja ranks.**

**Path (1): Find allies among the Village Leadership. (1/5)**

**Path (2): Eliminate those who stand in your way. (0/3)**

**Failure: Stuck as a Genin for the rest of your career.**

Seeing that both paths lead to the same reward was different than Naruto’s one other mission that had two paths leading too two different rewards; though he wasn’t going to question it since both paths still allowed him to complete his goal of rising in the ranks of the Ninja. Though as Naruto was looking at path number one, he assumed that Tsunade must be the one that he had already become allies with.

Once Naruto had finished with the mission details of this mission, he closed out of it and moved on to the next one.

**Mission: The Grass Invasion**

**Mission Details: Find a way to end the Grass Invasion that is impeding the Leaf Village.**

**Requirements: Complete**

**Rewards (1): The Leaf will gain new allies**

**Capture the Camp Leaders. (3/4)**

**Rewards (2): The Leaf will gain new territory to expand into.**

**Assassinate the Camp Leaders. (0/4)**

**Side Objective: Capture Genin level Grass Ninja. (11/15)**

**Reward: Gain a Genin level Grass Jutsu.**

**Failure: The Leaf will be destroyed.**

As usual, Naruto was proud of the progress that he was making on this mission and once finished with reading the details; he moved onto the next mission he wanted to check on.

**Mission: Updating Your Arsenal**

**Mission Details: Spend time expanding your Jutsu knowledge.**

**Requirements: Complete.**

**Rewards: A Genin level Jutsu that fits your natural chakra affinity.**

**Failure: Jutsu will be more difficult to master.**

Though Naruto hasn’t made much progress on this mission, he was still happy that he had completed the requirement that he needed for it. Since Naruto had no further reason to look through any of the screens that he has discovered, he closed out of all that he had opened and once done he flattened himself on his bed so sleep could take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you once again to anyone who has taken the time to read this chapter as well as the rest of them. As always please review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas on missions that you would like to see within the story; feel free to let me know. Until next time!  
>   
> Skills: Coder’s Eyes: Genetic Code, Deception: Unearned Trust, Bartering, Interrogation, Lockpicking.  
>   
> Traits: One of the Guys.  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Grass Invasion, The Yamoto’s Past, Updating your Arsenal, Puppet Master.


	14. His end of the Bargain

Though Naruto knew that he had many things that he needed to complete, he still decided that he had earned himself a break which is why he found himself in his teams training grounds. Even though he was taking a break from working, he wasn’t taking one from bettering himself which is why he had brought the books containing information about Jutsu along with him.

Currently, Naruto was searching through the book that contained information about Genin Jutsu and though he knew he would receive one from completing Upgrading Your Arsenal, he felt that they would be the easiest Jutsu to learn which is why he was fervently searching through the book.

As he flipped through the pages that were contained within the book, Naruto came upon a section that was designed for those who had an affinity for wind chakra. _“Found it!”_ Naruto bellowed inside his mind and though he screamed it so no one else could hear it; Naruto forgot for a split second that Kurama would still be disturbed by his boisterous voice.

**_“Ugh!”_** Kurama cried out as Naruto’s loud voice pierced through his midday nap. **_“Naruto, I know you are one to get easily excited, but could you keep it down please.”_** Kurama cried out.

Hearing Kurama’s words caused a blush to appear on his already tanned skin. _“I am sorry Kurama, I will try not to disturb you.”_ Naruto replied to the easily irritated fox demon that resided within him.

When Kurama didn’t respond to him, Naruto figured that the crimson fox must have fallen back asleep which meant that Naruto had to be extremely careful not to wake him once more. Now that the distraction that he caused was taken care of, Naruto began to focus on the words that were contained within the book. With careful eyes, Naruto searched for a Jutsu that would allow himself to complete one of his missions which would in turn make him a stronger Ninja.

As his eyes glanced across each page, Naruto started to worry that he wouldn’t find a Jutsu that could help him and mere moments before he was about to give up; Naruto spotted a Jutsu that seemed perfect.

Now that he had found a Jutsu worth learning, Naruto began to read what was written on the pages.

_Kaze Bakuhatsu (Wind Explosion)_

_This Jutsu allows the wielder to gather wind chakra into a condensed ball and when enough wind chakra is gathered, the wielder will then hurl the ball at their enemies and if it makes a direct hit; will cause varying degrees of wounds._

After reading the description of the Jutsu, Naruto moved onto the hand signs that he would need to have mastery over it. Thankfully, the Jutsu didn’t require a comprehensive number of signs which hopefully meant that it would be rather easy to master. With his goal in mind and now a way to complete it; Naruto threw himself into his training.

*

Naruto had been training for hours and though he had been able to form a decent sized ball of wind, he hadn’t yet found the control that he needed for the Jutsu to become one that he had mastered.

As Naruto was once again forming another ball of wind chakra, he was readying to throw it when Maris’s voice fluttered out and broke his concentration which caused the ball of wind to fade out of existence. “Naruto, I have come to collect you.” Maris called out as he appeared in front of the blond Ninja.

Though Naruto had gotten used to Maris appearing and disappearing at will, he was still shocked by his guard’s sudden arrival. “Maris!” Naruto cried as his eyes landed on the green haired Anbu though this wasn’t where his words stopped. “I almost had it…if you didn’t call out my name when you did, I would have mastered that Jutsu.” Naruto cried out as he dropped to the ground with exhaustion.

Maris could tell that Naruto was upset by the fact that he couldn’t master the Jutsu that he was studying in one day; but this didn’t stop a slight smile from forming on his lips. In hopes of alleviating the mood of the blond shinobi, Maris bent down and started to speak once more. “I have faith that you will master that Jutsu and when you do I will teach you another one that though before we can train, we have to get you to the hospital for your appointment with Lady Tsunade and plus once your exam is finished I will share with you the other news that I have.” Maris promised as he looked at the exhausted Naruto.

Hearing that he was almost late to the appointment that he had with Tsunade was enough to reenergize Naruto though with the promise of Maris teaching him a new Jutsu only added fuel to the fire that was forming within him. Jumping back to his feet with a renewed sense of urgency, Naruto sprinted in the direction that would take him to the hospital. Since he was in such a hurry, he left his books behind and since he didn’t look back; he missed Maris picking them up.

*

“Very good Naruto. Can you touch your toes?” Tsunade spoke out and upon hearing the command of the expert medical Ninja as well as his Hokage, Naruto moved to do what was commanded of him. When he completed the order, Naruto straightened himself back up which allowed him to see Tsunade marking something off on a piece of paper which came too no surprise to him since she did the same thing after he completed every other command. “Good. Good.” Were the brief words that came out of Tsunade’s mouth as she wrote on the paper.

Though Naruto wanted to blurt out that he knew that he would have passed every aspect of the physical that she was putting him through, he thought better of it and instead kept his mouth shut.

“The only thing that concerns me is that since your last physical is that you have lost weight which is disturbing since you have always been one who had a surplus of an appetite.” Tsunade explained though this was not where her words stopped. “Have you not been eating Naruto? Have the civilians decided not to sell you wares again?” Tsunade rambled off with a worry that was quite present in her voice and on her face.

Naruto was about to respond in a way that disproved that he hasn’t been eating though when he did so, he suddenly remembered that he hasn’t been eating as much which came as surprise to him. “I have been eating but not as much as I used to since I haven’t had much of an appetite since I got released from the hospital.” Naruto explained.

Once hearing Naruto’s words, Tsunade started to write once more which Naruto assumed was about his loss of hunger. “I see…Naruto I have made a note of this in your chart and will continue to monitor your weight during each of these exams and if you lose a drastic amount I will have to prescribe you a supplement that will keep you at the right weight for your age and height.” Tsunade informed Naruto before placing her clipboard down.

With that Naruto was released from the exam room where both he and Maris made their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Here is the next release of Discovering his Heritage. I think that I am making good progress with this story and hope everyone is enjoying it. To anyone who is wondering about the Jutsu that Naruto was trying to learn; I found it on a Naruto fandom site and thought that it was cool and decided to place it within the story. As always please review and I will see you next time.  
>   
> Skills: Coder’s Eyes: Genetic Code, Deception: Unearned Trust, Bartering, Interrogation, Lockpicking.  
>   
> Traits: One of the Guys.  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Grass Invasion, The Yamoto’s Past, Updating your Arsenal, Puppet Master.


	15. The invasion Crumbles

“Wait a minute…are you telling me that you have learned of the last of the Grass camps and are just telling me now.” Naruto cried out as he glared at the boy that resides within his home with him.

Throughout the time that Naruto has known Maris, this is the first time that he has had the urge to slap him though since the other male had too gorgeous of a face to hurt; Naruto was able to restrain himself.

“We have plenty of time before we need to attack them and since you had an appointment with the Hokage, I didn’t want you to risk missing it and end up back in the hospital where I met you.” Maris explained to the hotheaded blond that stood before him.

Though Naruto still wanted to be mad about not being able to attack the last of the camps that have been keeping him from completing the Grass Invasion mission, he knew that Maris did the right thing since Tsunade threatened to break everyone of his bones if he ended up missing one of her exams. “I know that you did the right thing but its still upsetting that I missed out on ending the invasion today…” Naruto muttered out slightly defeated.

This caused Maris to make his way closer to Naruto and when he arrived, he placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “…you didn’t miss out on anything Naruto. You are the only one that I told since I figured we would attack this camp like we did when we attacked the second one.” Maris explained.

Hearing this caused a surge of excitement to bolt its way through Naruto’s body and before he knew it, he was grasping Maris’s face in his hands. Within seconds Naruto was placing his lips against the other males and though the kiss only lasted a few short heartbeats; it was enough to cause a flush to spread across Maris’s body.

As Naruto was looking at Maris, he noticed that there was a slight bulge in his pants though before anything else was able to pass between the two of them; Maris was taking cover within his room which left Naruto alone within the hallway.

This was where Naruto utterly understood what he had just done. _“Oh, lord Kurama…I just bloody kissed him!”_ Naruto cried as he slapped his hand against his face and though he liked kissing Maris; he wasn’t expecting his first kiss to ever be like this.

*

Naruto was crouched on a vantage point that overlook the last of the enemy camps that were keeping the Leaf Village contained and as he crouched there; his eyes were searching the camp for the name that would allow him to find his target.

From his recent uses of the eyes that his bloodline had gifted him with, Naruto was able to activate them much quicker than before which made it easier for him to complete the objectives that he had for himself. As his eyes swiveled around the camp, Naruto didn’t notice anyone who had the name of camp leader above their head which meant that he was going to have to search the camp the old-fashioned way.

Looking for a way that would allow him to make it to the ground below, Naruto noticed that there was a group of Ninja standing right below him. Seeing this as a potential way to get rid of some of his enemies, Naruto readied himself to pounce on the Ninja though before he did; a thought came barreling into his mind.

_“This will be the perfect time to try that Jutsu I was practicing yesterday…the heat of battle might give me the extra push I need to master it.”_ Naruto concluded as he started to gather the chakra that he needed to his hands.

Once Naruto had gathered the right amount of wind chakra that he needed for this Jutsu to work, he jumped from his ledge. Naruto waited to release the Jutsu just as he was about to land on one of the Ninja and once he was in the right position, he tossed the ball of condensed wind chakra at the small group to his right. While his Wind Explosion Jutsu was going towards his chosen targets, Naruto smashed into the body of the Ninja that he was above and from the full force of his body landing on the Ninja; Naruto knew that he must have broken some of the Ninja’s bones.

The moment that his body forced the other Ninja to the ground, Naruto’s Jutsu went off which exploded all around the group of three Grass Ninja. “Congratulations! You have completed a mission. Check your inventory for your reward.” The voice of his bloodline spoke into his ears.

Naruto was thankful that he had managed to master another Jutsu as well as complete his first mission, but this was not the time to become distracted and as such; he pushed the words of his bloodline to the back of his mind for now. 

Turning back to face the other Ninja, Naruto saw the devastation that his Jutsu had caused. All three of the Ninja were laying bloody on the ground though from the moans that he was hearing Naruto knew that they were alive. Knowing that he still had too capture four Genin level Grass Ninja, Naruto hurried over to bind the wrists of the injured and once this was done; Naruto moved further into the camp.

By this time, the other members of Naruto’s team had started attacking the Grass Ninja within the camp which left the camp in disarray. Though the hope that Naruto had was that this would draw the camp leader out from wherever they were currently hiding.

With each step, Naruto used his bloodline to scan the names that appeared above the heads of any that he saw which allowed him to spot a lone Grass Ninja.

_“Unknown Grass Genin.”_

Pulling out one of his kunai, Naruto crept upon the other Ninja and though from the twitch that Naruto saw told him that he was noticed; he was able to move faster than his enemy. Naruto snatched ahold of the blade holding hand that came towards him and within seconds was bringing his own kunai across the other Ninja’s arm which sent a spray of crimson soaring out.

As Naruto was bringing his hand back around, he smashed the dull part of the kunai against the temple of his enemy which dropped the Ninja instantly to the ground. Just like before, Naruto quickly used his spare time to bind the Ninja’s hands which told him that he had completed the side objective of the Grass Invasion mission.

Though this wasn’t the only thing that told him this. “Congratulations. You have completed a side objective. Check your inventory for your reward.”

Once again, Naruto pushed the voice to the back of his mind so he could focus on what was happening within the camp. Now that Naruto was focused on the battlefield once more, he noticed Maris fighting against a Ninja that had a higher skill set than the others within the camp. Even without his eyes telling him, Naruto would have known that this was the Ninja that he was seeking.

Maris must have figured this out as well since it was clear to Naruto that Maris wasn’t fighting to kill the Grass Ninja. With an urgency that he didn’t previously have, Naruto made his way towards the camp leader and the boy who he had given his first kiss too. _“I can’t let him hurt Maris!”_ Naruto growled as he continued his trek across the field.

With the hand that he wasn’t holding the kunai with, Naruto started to form wind chakra there once more. When the chakra he was holding got to the right amount, Naruto flung the ball towards the Grass Ninja though he aimed just behind him so Maris wouldn’t get caught in the blow.

Thankfully, Maris had noticed the attack before it arrived and jumped into the air just as the condensed chakra exploded. The explosion sent the camp leader flying and when he landed, he landed with a forceful impact that Naruto felt must have snapped bone.

Before the camp leader could recover, Maris went sprinting towards him and within seconds the man was bound and ready to be brought back to the Leaf.

“Congratulations. You have completed a mission. Check your inventory for your reward.”

This was not the only thing that happened. Mere seconds after his bloodline finished speaking, a screen popped up in front of him.

**New Mission Acquired: Leadership of the Grass**

**Mission Details: Bring the Grass Village’s leader to the Leaf and discuss an alliance.**

**Requirements: Complete.**

**Rewards: The Grass Village will become allied with the Leaf.**

**Failure: Not Applicable.**

**Accept: Yes/No**

Naruto had become so used to seeing new missions appear before his eyes that he didn’t think much on it before accepting it and moving on, which as of right now meant that he and his team had to finish cleaning this camp of the Ninja that were within it. Though before he was able to focus on this, his bloodline went off once more. "You have leveled up. Please check your profile."

*

Thoughts were running through Naruto’s mind as he was sitting within his room and though he had been called to speak to his Hokage, he didn’t feel up to it yet since his mind was currently preoccupied. _“How am I supposed to bring the leader of our enemy here? I wouldn’t even know who it was if I went looking for them.”_ Naruto cried as he held his hands to his cheeks.

As he was wallowing in self-pity, Kurama decided to give him a nudge. **_“Naruto. You were told to check your inventory after you completed the mission. I would assume that what you need would be in there.”_** Kurama informed his host who even with the words seemed just as lost in his pity.

_“I wouldn’t even know where to begin. I checked throughout all my pockets and every inch of this room. I don’t know what inventory they are talking about.”_ Naruto retorted though the moment that he thought the word, a screen blinked into existence.

**“Welcome to your inventory. This is where all your mission reward items will be kept until they are claimed.”**

Once Naruto finished with the text box, he closed out of it which allowed him to see that his inventory only held three items at the moment and since two of them were scrolls; Naruto assumed those weren’t what he was looking for. The third and final item that was held within his inventory looked to be weapon though Naruto was unsure of what kind.

Moving his finger over to the item, Naruto noticed that a box sprang up above it which told him what the item was.

_Flare Gun (Grass)._

_This item will allow you to signal to the Grass Village that a parlay will be taken place. Wait three days after use for the visit to occur._

“Thank the Gods! This was exactly what I was searching for.” Naruto cried out with joy as he clicked on the item. The moment that he touched the flare gun, a small box appeared within his room which he quickly opened to find the item he had pulled from his inventory.

Taking the flare gun from the box caused the container to vanish and just as it faded from existence; his door opened to reveal Maris. “Is everything alright? I heard you scream very loudly.” Maris inquired as he made his way fully into Naruto’s room.

“Yes Maris. Everything is fine though it is time that we go and speak to Tsunade.” Naruto responded before shimming his way beside Maris and out of his room.

Not knowing what else to do but follow, Maris’s footsteps could be heard echoing after the blond shinobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the chapter. I originally didn’t plan for Naruto to kiss Maris this early on but as I was typing the words just kind of happened. I hope you enjoyed what was contained within the chapter. As always please review and I will see you all next time.  
>   
> Skills: Coder’s Eyes: Genetic Code, Deception: Unearned Trust, Bartering, Interrogation, Lockpicking.  
>   
> Traits: One of the Guys.  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Yamoto’s Past, Puppet Master, Leadership of the Grass.


	16. Sending up the Signal

Naruto watched with humor as Tsunade twisted and turned the flare gun in every which way. Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her which caused her to look towards the blond Ninja that stood before her. “You can tell me now Naruto. What in the blasted hell is this thing?” Tsunade inquired as she held the flare gun suspiciously in front of her face.

Though Naruto wanted to burst out laughing at his Hokage, he knew better than to do this and instead focused on finding the words he needed to respond to her. “It is called a flare gun. We will use it to signal to the Grass Village that a parlay is needed and when they get here we will surround them and force them to speak to us about forming an alliance instead of an all out war.” Naruto explained once he had calmed his want to laugh down.

Upon hearing Naruto’s words, a look of surprise jumped onto her face. “My…my Naruto. You are surpassing my expectations every day. Not only were you involved in an attack against every Grass Ninja camp that surrounded us, but you have also given us a plan that will ensure that we will be victorious in this war.” Tsunade cried out with pride twisting a smile on her face.

Once Tsunade had finished with her words that would ensure Naruto would never doubt himself again, she sat the flare gun down on her desk before bringing out four stacks of envelops. Motioning for both Maris and Naruto to step towards her, Tsunade held out two in each hand. “Both of you take these. You have been an extremely helpful in this war and have earned the extra income.” Tsunade explained as she waited for her Ninja to follow her command.

Naruto thought that this payment was much more than he deserved to earn though he thought it best to keep this thought to himself and instead take the money that Tsunade was offering him.

Once both her Ninja had done as she asked, Tsunade picked up the flare gun and then pushed herself from her chair. Before Naruto even knew it, she was aiming the gun out the window of her office and when the flare gun was steady over the Leaf Village; Tsunade pulled the trigger which sent a green beam bursting across the sky.

_“That will definitely let the Grass Village know of this parlay.”_ Naruto concluded before motioning for Maris to follow him from the office.

*

“Profile.” Naruto muttered out and as his word rolled out around him, the screen that he searched for flickered into existence.

Naruto moved his eyes towards the top of the screen was and just under his picture was the proof that he in fact leveled up. Now instead of the level 2 that he saw the last time Naruto was now level 3. Clicking on his level, Naruto brought up the trait menu which allowed him to begin to search for a trait that he wished to possess.

Across the screen were traits that interested Naruto and just when he was about to ask Kurama which he thought he should purchase; Naruto came upon one that greatly outweighed the others. Clicking on this trait brought up the description of the trait he was considering purchasing.

**“Retaining Knowledge: This trait gives the user a boost in experience with every successful use of a skill as well as every completion of a mission. With this boost the user will be able to level themselves up faster as well as level their skills up more quickly.”**

After finishing reading the description, Naruto knew that this was the trait that he needed to purchase since it would allow him to level up much quicker than before which in turn would make him a stronger Ninja faster than he would be without the trait. This thought is what drove Naruto to move his finger to the portion of the screen where he could purchase the skill and once there, Naruto did just that.

Once Naruto had completed his business in the trait menu, he became curious as to how soon he would level up again which is what brought him to be staring at the experience bar that was underneath his level.

_“There is only a little experiencing in this bar. So, I think it was definitely for the best that I purchased the trait that I did.”_ Naruto concluded as he closed out of his profile. Though as he was sitting there, a thought occurred which is what brought out Naruto’s next word. “Relationships.” Naruto whispered.

As usual the screen he was searching for came to him, when Naruto spoke its name and now that he was staring at the screen; Naruto began to look for Maris’s name. Thankfully, this wasn’t a difficult objective and once finding his guards’ name; Naruto opened Maris’s profile.

This allowed Naruto to see that Maris’s bar has been going up which made Naruto feel quite pleased. Looking at the bar that told him what Maris thought of him, Naruto saw that it was at a 60% out of a 100%. As Naruto was staring at the screen, he noticed something else as well. Above Maris’s head was a heart that was over halfway full. _“I wonder…could that mean that my first initial thought of Maris liking me was true?”_ Naruto contemplated as he filed the thought away for later use.

Naruto was just about to close out of the profile when he decided he wanted to find a way to make Maris’s profile easier to locate. Throwing his gaze around the screen, Naruto noticed a small star in the corner of the profile. Thinking this might be a way to complete his objective, Naruto clicked on the star.

**“Are you sure you want to favorite Maris Yamoto’s profile. Yes/No.”**

Since Naruto wanted to favorite Maris’s profile, he was quick in his acceptance of it and once he had completed this; Naruto closed out of Maris’s profile and then the relationship menu. By this time Naruto started to feel slightly hungry which is what caused him to realize that he hadn’t yet ate this day. _“I wonder if Lady Tsunade is right in her feelings that something is wrong…”_ Naruto asked himself as he made his way from his room to find himself something to snack on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter, I know it isn’t as long as the last few that I have posted but it is long enough to get what I wanted done within it. As always review with your thoughts and I will see you all next time.  
>   
> Skills: Coder’s Eyes: Genetic Code, Deception: Unearned Trust, Bartering, Interrogation, Lockpicking.  
>   
> Traits: One of the Guys, Retaining Knowledge.  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Yamoto’s Past, Puppet Master, Leadership of the Grass.


	17. While they Wait

Now that Naruto no longer needed to fight Grass Ninja daily, his day seemed to be much duller than it was before. Though since Naruto had other missions that he could focus his attention on while he waited for the head of the Grass Village to appear, he decided he would use his time to make a dent in one of those missions.

“Missions.” Naruto muttered.

When the screen that he was waiting for appeared, Naruto searched through the list to find one that he thought would be the best use of his time. Since the list only contained four missions, Naruto didn’t have much to search through and was easily able to find the one he wanted.

_“I wonder who in the village would know Korin Kato?”_ Naruto contemplated as he sat on his bed.

As this thought slid through his mind, another came to replace it though unlike the last thought; Naruto voiced this one. “I could go and see Iruka-Sensei.” Naruto muttered as he pushed himself from his bed so he could get himself ready for the day.

*****

Both Naruto and Maris made their way down the streets of Konoha and as they headed in the direction of the Leaf’s Ninja Academy; Naruto was glancing around the village which allowed him to notice that a rather large house was for sale though from the state of the property, Naruto figured that it would need repairs before it could be livable.

Knowing that he had more important things to do than think about a rundown house; Naruto thought that it would be best to focus on the reason that he was trekking through the Leaf Village.

Since they have already been walking for thirty minutes and have passed many of the landmarks that were near the Academy, Naruto knew that they would soon be arriving at their destination which would allow him to get the answers that he needed from his old Sensei as well as catch up with the older man.

Seconds after Naruto realized that he would soon be reaching the Academy; Naruto spotted the lone swing that he had spent much of his time after class though that time of his life was much lonelier for him than it was now. Not wanting to get sucked into old feelings that he had already buried; Naruto pushed past the swing and headed towards the entrance to the Academy though before he was able to enter the building, Naruto heard what sounded like fighting coming from outside the Academy.

Since this was a school that trained children to be Ninja, Naruto assumed that the noises that he was hearing was due to one of the Sensei’s training the students in the Academy’s training grounds.

Though Naruto couldn’t be sure that it was Iruka who was the Sensei that was outside training the students but since he was hoping that it was the darker skinned male; Naruto decided to make a detour to see if the man he was searching was in fact the one that was training the soon to be Ninja.

With a new destination in mind, Naruto turned himself away from the Academy’s entrance and made his way towards the noises he was hearing. Since Maris had no business here besides for the fact that Naruto was here, he followed Naruto and within seconds both boys rounded the corner of the Academy to see that the students were sparring against one another.

From the exhausted looks that were etched across each of their faces, Naruto assumed that they had been fighting for quite some time which was abnormal since Naruto didn’t remember training so hard under the guidance of the Sensei’s until he was outside of the Academy. _“This has to be due to the war with the Grass Village. Tsunade must be worried that the Academy students would be easy targets if they were untrained…”_ Naruto contemplated as he came upon the group of students and their Sensei.

Casting his eyes across the group, Naruto noticed the man that he was looking for standing near two students who were fighting for dominance in their sparring match. Immediately Naruto started making his way towards his old Sensei though before he was able to arrive, Iruka-Sensei turned towards him.

The moment that the darker skinned male spotted Naruto, a smile lit up his face. As Naruto continued making his way towards the older male, he heard Iruka’s voice echo across the Academy training grounds. “Class you are dismissed for the day…we will pick up again tomorrow.” Iruka called out.

Upon hearing their Sensei inform them that they were able to leave the Academy early, the students erupted into a cheer as they bolted to collect their things and within a short amount of time, Naruto and Maris were left alone with Iruka-Sensei.

“Naruto Uzumaki! What brings you to the Academy?” Iruka called out as he started to make his own way towards his former student.

Seeing that Iruka was willing to walk towards him, Naruto stopped where he was which also caused Maris to do the same. Within seconds, Iruka had arrived in front of Naruto and his companion which prompted the Uzumaki to begin to speak. “I am looking for someone and since most of the Ninja within our Village comes through the Academy, I figured that you would know who they were.” Naruto explained as he looked up at the man who was still slightly taller than him.

“Hmm…lets go to my office and I will see what I can find out for you.” Iruka-Sensei informed his former pupil who upon hearing the words of his past Sensei; nodded along with the suggestion.

With this settled, Naruto, Maris and Iruka made their way towards one of the entrances of the Academy where they could discuss who it was that Naruto was looking for.

*

“Why are you looking for Korin Kato?” Iruka-Sensei inquired as he stared at Naruto with a look that Naruto hadn’t seen since his Academy days.

Figuring that Iruka was thinking he was reverting to his pranking days, Naruto decided that it would be best if he gave Iruka-Sensei a version of the true reason that he was here for this information. “I have learned that there is some sort of plot concerning the Hokage and I think that this Korin Kato has to do with it though I am not sure what his part would be yet.” Naruto responded in hopes that this would be all the information that he needed to share to get the information that he needed.

As Naruto was waiting for his former Sensei to respond to what he had just told him, Naruto was also hoping that the trait for his deception skill would do what it was designed for and allow him to appear trustworthy enough for the information that Iruka contained.

“Very well Naruto…I believe that you truly think that Lady Hokage is in danger though I doubt that Korin has anything to do with it…” Iruka-Sensei responded as he started to dig through a filing cabinet that stood beside his desk. As Naruto waited for Iruka to find what he was searching for, he knew that it would be best to just wait for Iruka to find what he was needing before speaking once again. Within a short amount of time, Iruka eventually pulled out a file and opened it up. “…here you go Naruto. This is the file on Korin that I have though the information is only about his Academy days, some basic background and the Sensei that he was assigned to.” Iruka spoke out as he handed the file over to Naruto.

Immediately, Naruto tore into the file trying to absorb the information that it contained within it. As his eyes glanced across the words that were written inside, Naruto learned that Korin is the first Ninja within his family since his grandfather which was a man known as Dan Kato. From reading seeing the name of Korin’s grandfather, Naruto now remembered where he had heard the surname Kato before. _“Dan is the man that Tsunade was in love with before she left the village so long ago…if Dan is Korin’s grandfather, then could that mean that Tsunade is his grandmother?”_ Naruto contemplated as he continued to absorb the information that was contained within the file.

Continuing down through the file, Naruto learned that Korin had been assigned to the Ninja team known as Team 2 which happened to be under the command of a Jonin known as Yuki Minazuki. Though Naruto had never heard of the man that is Korin’s Sensei, he was now thankful that he had a way to continue the mission.

Since the file no longer contained any information that he needed, Naruto closed it and handed it over to Iruka. “Thank you for letting me see this Iruka-Sensei.” Naruto spoke out as he stood up from his chair.

As Naruto was heading for the exit of Iruka’s office, his former Sensei spoke out once more. “You are welcome Naruto though I would like to see you for more than just giving you information. We haven’t shared a meal of ramen in quite some time.” Iruka called out as Naruto stood at the door.

Since Naruto remembered the many times that sharing a meal with his Sensei had calmed the storm of emotions that rampaged through him, he responded to what his former Sensei had said. “Next time, I will come see you for more than just information Iruka-Sensei.” Naruto replied as he pushed himself through the door to and from Iruka’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who read this latest chapter of Discovering his Heritage. I know I haven’t been posting much for it lately since I have been working on other stories though I am happy to be posting a new update. As always please review with what you enjoyed about the story and I will see you next time!  
>   
> Skills: Coder’s Eyes: Genetic Code, Deception: Unearned Trust, Bartering, Interrogation, Lockpicking.  
>   
> Traits: One of the Guys, Retaining Knowledge.  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Yamoto’s Past, Puppet Master, Leadership of the Grass.


	18. Following his Instincts

Since most Ninja teams had their own training grounds that they would use to train against one another, Naruto thought that this would be the best place to go to hopefully find the individual that he was needing to find for the mission he was trying to complete.

Though Naruto had never been to the training grounds that were meant for Team 2, it wasn’t difficult to find them since they were set up in numerical order. When he arrived at Training Ground 2, Naruto heard fighting which told him that Team 2 must be here for training and since he didn’t want to surprise any of them and end up with a kunai or a Jutsu being cast his way; Naruto stayed in the shadows as he tried to spot the young Genin that he was searching for.

Thankfully, due to reading the file that Iruka had given to him; Naruto was able to learn what Korin Kato looked like which would make it easier for Naruto to spot him. As his eyes circled the training ground, Naruto spotted the boy that he was searching for.

Currently, Korin was sparring against another male Genin that seemed to be favoring the use of a sword over the Jutsu that most Ninja use.

Since Naruto had found who he was searching for, he decided to look for the Sensei that was overseeing this team and as his eyes searched through the training ground, he spotted Yuki-Sensei standing near the center of the training ground with another Genin who looked to be nursing a wound to his arm.

As Naruto gazed at the Sensei who was overseeing these Genin, he got an uneasy feeling which was only amplified due to the daggers within the Sensei’s eyes that he was using to bore holes into Korin’s back.

_“Something seems off about that man…what kind of Sensei would look at his student with such hatred in his eyes?”_ Naruto asked himself as he continued to stare at the older man.

Though Naruto wanted an answer to this question as soon as possible, he decided that it would be best if he continued to keep himself out of the man’s line of sight. Naruto assumed that the training session would eventually end since it would be inhumane to keep his students fighting for all hours of the day and just when Naruto thought that this was exactly the plan that Yuki-Sensei had in mind; the man called out across the training grounds.

“Everyone but Korin is dismissed!” Yuki-Sensei called out which caused the two Genin that he didn’t hold back to cheer as they bolted from the training grounds.

As the remaining members of his team fled the training grounds, Korin made his way over to his Sensei and once he arrived, he started to speak. “Is there something that you needed Sensei?” Korin inquired as he stood in front of the older man.

The man that Naruto knew to be Yuki Minazuki made no verbal response and only motioned for Korin to follow him. Since all Ninja are trained to listen to their Sensei’s without question, Korin did as he was instructed and as the two Ninja started moving farther away from him; Naruto decided that he was going to follow them since some instinct within him was telling him that Yuki-Sensei wasn’t to be trusted.

With this thought slithering through his mind, Naruto moved forward which prompted Maris to do the same. Since Naruto didn’t want to be spotted by a Ninja that could possibly be a traitor, he thought that it would be best if he kept himself to the shadows as he followed the forms of the Sensei and Genin.

*****

An hour had passed by the time that Naruto and Maris came upon the residence that Yuki-Sensei was bringing Korin to and though Naruto wasn’t sure whose residence that it was, he knew that they had entered the district of Ninja that were without a Clan that have been able to retire from the Ninja ranks.

Since Naruto still didn’t want to get caught by those, he had no knowledge of, he stopped his movements when they did and as he waited for the door to be opened that Yuki-Sensei and Korin stood in front of, Naruto could hear some of the conversation that was happening between the Sensei and Genin.

“…Sensei. Why is it that you brought me to one of the Elder Mitokado’s home?” Korin inquired as he continued to stand beside his Sensei.

Upon hearing that Yuki-Sensei and Korin were acquainted with the Elder, Naruto felt slightly surprised since too his knowledge the Elders mostly kept to themselves unless they were dealing with village business along with the Hokage. Though as Naruto thought longer on this, it began to make sense that only someone with higher level clearance within the village’s political structure would be able to mastermind something that was clearly some kind of corrupt plot.

By the time that Naruto had come to terms with the fact that one or maybe all the village Elders were behind the plot to control Lady Tsunade, the door had opened, and the blond-haired Ninja watched as both Yuki-Sensei and Korin Kato made their way inside. Though Naruto wasn’t too thrilled with missing out on the reply to Korin’s question to his Sensei, he at least now had some sort of lead that would allow him to put an end to this plot to control the village.

The moment that the door to the residence closed, Naruto pushed his way forward. Since he couldn’t enter the residence through the main entrance, he was going to have to find another way inside.

Throwing his eyes around the area, Naruto noticed that there was an open window on the second story of the Mitokado residence and since this seemed to him like a stroke of good luck granted by the Gods of this world; Naruto knew that he was going to have to take it. Within a mere second after spotting the open window, Naruto was forcing chakra into his feet and when he had enough gathered; he ran towards the building.

Due to all the training and battles that he had recently taken place in, Naruto was able to easily use the chakra that he was storing within his feet to run his way up the side of the Mitokado residence.

The moment that Naruto landed on the part of the building that would allow him to enter through the window, he felt the impact of Maris doing the same. Looking over for a split second to see if Maris had any qualms about breaking into an Elder’s home, Naruto saw that his companions seemed to be perfectly fine with what they were doing which made sense to Naruto since the green-haired male was a member of the Leaf’s Anbu.

Now that he had determined that Maris was on board with what they were doing, Naruto made his way towards the window and upon reaching it; he was quickly throwing himself through it. Though Naruto was extremely careful of how he landed on the floor below to ensure that there would be nothing that could alert those that were within the home.

Thankfully, Naruto didn’t have to search to find those that had entered the Elder’s home since he heard Yuki-Sensei’s voice coming from down below. As Naruto crept forward, he started to pay attention to the words that were passing between the two older males.

“What is the cause for this meeting Homura…and why is it that you had me knock Korin unconscious?” Yuki-Sensei inquired of the man that he was speaking to.

As Naruto made it to a location where he was able to see down below, his eyes immediately started to search for Korin and just like the Genin’s Sensei said; Naruto noticed that the younger boy was laying on the ground near the Elder’s door.

Spotting the unconscious form of Korin, Naruto felt furious at how the man who called himself a Sensei was willing to harm his student just because of another’s words. Though Naruto wanted to immediately jump down and slash the throats of both men, he knew that he should wait to hear what the Elder’s response would be to Yuki-Sensei’s questions.

“Tsunade has been poking her nose around in places that it doesn’t belong and even with the threats to her family’s lives we are having a harder time controlling her which means that we have to act now before she reveals that we are the true power behind the decisions that she has been making lately…” Homura explained as he pulled out a long blade that he held out for Yuki-Sensei to take. As Homura held the blade out for the other male to take, he started to speak once more. “…end Korin’s life and then send his decapitated head to his grandmother.” Homura ordered.

Naruto was hoping that Yuki-Sensei would argue with the Elder and refuse to perform the act that would send his student to the afterlife though when Naruto watched the man grasp ahold of the blade; Naruto knew that this situation was going to end bloody one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who read this latest chapter of Discovering his Heritage. As always please review and comment with what you thought of the chapter and as always, I will see you on the next update!  
>   
> Skills: Coder’s Eyes: Genetic Code, Deception: Unearned Trust, Bartering, Interrogation, Lockpicking.  
>   
> Traits: One of the Guys, Retaining Knowledge.  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Yamoto’s Past, Puppet Master, Leadership of the Grass.


	19. Disposing of the Traitors

As the blade within Yuki-Sensei’s hand descended towards Korin’s throat, Naruto started to panic thinking that he would be unable to stop the man before he ended the life of a Ninja that was just starting his career. Though he felt that he wasn’t going to be able to stop Yuki, this didn’t keep him from trying. Moving his hand towards the pouch where he kept his kunai, Naruto immediately grabbed one though before he was able to fling it at the traitorous Sensei; two kunai flew past him and embedded themselves in both of Yuki’s shoulders.

“Argh!” Yuki-Sensei cried as the pain from the kunai intruding into his flesh. Thankfully, when Yuki-Sensei was hit by the kunai; it threw him back away from his unconscious Genin which gave Naruto and Maris the ability to now end the lives of those who thought that they had the right to do whatever they please.

Within a mere second after an opening appeared for Naruto to end Yuki’s miserable existence, he jumped from his hiding place. As he descended towards the traitorous Jonin, Naruto gathered Wind Chakra into his free hand and when he had enough; he flung it at the man while simultaneously screaming the Jutsu within his mind. _“Wind Explosion!”_ Naruto cried as the Jutsu exploded around Yuki-Sensei.

Naruto’s attack flung the Sensei into a nearby wall and as the man slid to the ground, Naruto could tell that he would be unable to continue with this battle. Now that he had taken one of the two men out, Naruto turned his attention onto Elder Homura and as he landed on the ground; Naruto could see that the Elder was bolting for the door in hopes that he would be able to escape before either Naruto or Maris would be able to kill him.

Once more, Naruto was about to fling his kunai at one of the targets though before he could; Maris voice came crashing through the Elder’s home. “Wind Release: Assassin’s Rush!” Maris cried out and as soon as the Jutsu finished; Naruto watched as his companion and crush was flung past him.

To Naruto it looked as if Maris was riding a torrent of wind though he didn’t have much time to think on it before the green-haired Anbu was smashing into Elder Homura. The moment that Maris landed, a spray of blood painted the doorway which left an arc of crimson scattered across the wall and door.

For a moment, Naruto thought that they were finished with what they had to do but suddenly he heard groaning coming from the direction that Yuki-Sensei was. Turning towards the man, Naruto quickly made his way towards the older man who was trying and failing to gain function of his body. Bending down, Naruto brought the kunai to the man’s throat though before he finished sending the traitor to the afterlife; Yuki-Sensei started to speak.

“What…gives you the right…to…to interfere in our plans!” Yuki-Sensei coughed out as he continued to try and raise his body of the ground.

The seconds that Yuki-Sensei’s last word echoed around him, Naruto brought the kunai slashing across Yuki’s throat and from the blood that sprayed all around him; Naruto knew that he had sent the man to the afterlife where he would be unable to cause any more pain on those who did nothing to deserve it.

Now that both traitorous men have been dealt with, Naruto stood from where he was crouched over Yuki’s corpse and made his way to the center of the room. A few seconds later, Maris did the same.

“Maris, I would like for you to keep watch over Korin while I search through the house for any evidence that could be used to prove that these two were traitors to our village.” Naruto instructed of the other male. Though Naruto had given his companion instructions on what he wanted done, he didn’t wait for Maris to respond before he was turning and making his way further into the home.

*****

An hour later, Naruto followed by Maris made their way from Elder Homura’s home and as they did; Naruto held Korin’s still unconscious body within his arms. Though Naruto had never had any family of his own, he assumed that the first person Korin would want to see when he woke from his forced sleep would be someone who was related to him which is what caused Naruto to head in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

Thankfully, Naruto didn’t have long to walk since the district that they were within was extremely close to the tower that their village’s leader used as her office. Naruto was quickly making his way up the stairs that would lead him to Tsunade’s office and as he was nearing the door; he could feel that Korin was beginning to stir within his arms.

Wanting to hurry and make his way to Tsunade before her grandson woke in his arms and started to attack him since he was being carried away by an unknown Ninja; Naruto quickly finished the rest of the journey to and through the door.

The moment that Tsunade heard the door open, she started to speak though she had yet to bring her head up from the paperwork she was going over. “Can’t you see that I am busy…” Tsunade called out and as she read the last sentence on the page, she pulled her head up to see who had interrupted her though when she saw that Naruto was carrying Korin; she changed the direction that her words were heading. “…Naruto! What happened to him?” Tsunade cried out as she threw herself from her chair and bolted across the room.

Knowing that Tsunade could be extremely dangerous when she was emotional, Naruto was quick to try and calm the concerns that were most likely running course through her body. “You don’t need to worry Lady Hokage, he is just knocked unconscious. Maris and I interfered before Yuki-Sensei and Elder Homura were able to fulfil their goal of ending his life.” Naruto explained as he laid Korin who was beginning to wake on one of the couches that Tsunade had recently placed within her office.

At the mention of Yuki-Sensei and Elder Homura, a dark look formed across Lady Tsunade’s face. “This makes no sense! I did everything they have asked for…why would they suddenly turn on me and try to kill my grandson?” Tsunade cried out as she turned and slammed her closed hands into her desk which splintered the piece of furniture in half. Though before Naruto was able to make a comment on what she had just said, Tsunade was turning back towards the blond and green-haired Ninja that had saved her grandchild. “Please tell me that both of those bastards are dealt with!” Tsunade growled out with a bloodlust that Naruto had never heard within her voice before.

Though Naruto was slightly frightened by the darkness that was clearly visible within Tsunade’s eyes, he was quickly moving past this fear to both respond to her as well as give her the items that he had collected within the Elder’s home. “Yes, Lady Tsunade. Both Yuki-Sensei and Elder Homura have been killed.” Naruto responded as he shuffled through his bag for the items that he had found. As he was doing this, Naruto was contemplating whether he should give everything to her since not all of it seemed to have anything to do with the plans that the Elder had for the village. Deciding that he would only give her the information that contained the Elder’s plans, Naruto pulled out two of the three journals that he had found. “…these two journals seem to contain information on what the Elder was planning though I wasn’t able to read through much of it.” Naruto explained to Tsunade as he waited for her to take hold of the items.

Thankfully, Naruto didn’t have to wait long for this and a few seconds after the items were held towards her; Tsunade was taking hold of them and making her way back to her desk. When she arrived, she placed the journals on the broken desk before searching through the drawers. This didn’t take the leader of the Leaf Village all that long and when her hands came up above the desk, Naruto noticed that two large envelops were within her hand.

“Naruto. Maris. Both of you have done a great duty for both me and this village. Please take these envelops for the reward for saving both my grandson and killing those worthless traitors.” Tsunade spoke out as she held the two envelops out for the Ninja before her to take.

Knowing that it was pointless to argue with her and since Naruto could always use the money; the blond-haired Ninja was quick in his motions to collect one of the envelops which only caused Maris to do the same.

Now that both have collected their earnings for ending the lives of the two traitors that were trying to control Tsunade, Naruto made his way towards the exit of the Hokage’s office and as he was doing so, the voice that he grown accustomed to hearing echoed within his mind.

“You have completed a mission. Check your inventory for your reward!”

Though Naruto was thrilled that he had completed another mission, he was more excited about the fact that he had kept Tsunade from losing another person that she cared about. As Naruto made his way fully out of her office, a smile formed on his lips as he thought about the future that his village had now that two of the traitors that stood within his way have been eliminated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who have been reading this story. As always please review with your thoughts on the story or if you have any ideas that you would like to see within it. Until next time!  
>   
> Skills: Coder’s Eyes: Genetic Code, Deception: Unearned Trust, Bartering, Interrogation, Lockpicking.  
>   
> Traits: One of the Guys, Retaining Knowledge.  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Yamoto’s Past, Leadership of the Grass.


	20. Rewards for Success

As usual after completing a mission, Naruto was laying within his bed searching through the screens that were floating before him. Though Naruto knew that the Puppet Master mission would have already been closed out, he was currently trying to figure out if he had any progress on any of his other missions.

Going through the list, Naruto eventually came to one that had updated due to his recent actions.

**Mission: Exposing Corruption**

**Mission Details: Find out who in the village is keeping you from reaching your full potential.**

**Requirements: Complete.**

**Rewards: The ability to rise through the Ninja ranks.**

**Path (1): Find allies among the Village Leadership. (1/5)**

**Path (2): Eliminate those who stand in your way. (1/3)**

**Failure: Stuck as a Genin for the rest of your career.**

Now that Naruto could see that he had made progress in both paths that this mission offered, he was confused as too which that he should focus on. _“Kurama, if you were me…which path would seem more appealing to you? I am having trouble deciding since both paths seem to appeal to me.”_ Naruto inquired of the creature that lived within him.

Unlike many of the other times that Naruto had asked for Kurama’s help, his words immediately fluttered into his mind. “ ** _Personally, my preference would be to rip the hearts out of any who have decided that blocking my path was the best use of their time. Though for you…I believe that finding allies within the village would be the best thing since I know that every death that you cause weighs heavy on your mind even though you don’t speak about it.”_** Kurama explained to the blond that was listening quite intently to the words that were flowing through his mind.

Even though Naruto didn’t want to agree with Kurama about how the deaths that he has caused affect him; he knew that the words that he was speaking were true and decided that doing as Kurama suggested would be the best course for this mission for the time being.

Since Naruto know longer needed to focus on the mission that was before him, he decided that it would be best if he checked his inventory for the reward that was mentioned for completing the Puppet Master mission. “Inventory.” Naruto whispered which immediately brought up the items that were within.

Just like the last time that Naruto had been within his inventory, there were three items within it. Since two of them were the same scrolls that were from before, Naruto focused his attention of the third and final item.

Bringing his finger to the third item within his inventory, Naruto started to read what was contained within the text box.

_Relationship (Tsunade)_

_This brochure will grant the user 100% relationship status with the individual that is named above as well as ensure that it is locked in at this status so even petty disagreements will not be able to harm your relationship. By using this item, the user will also receive an extra trait point that they will be able to use to upgrade themselves._

Even though Naruto knew that his relationship meter with Tsunade was already maxed out, he was thrilled to learn that nothing would be able to harm it once he uses this item that he was granted. Though also learning that he would receive a trait point was also another bonus to him since there were many traits that would allow him to better himself if he only had the points to spend on them.

Now that he no longer needed to read the text box, Naruto was quick in his motions to call the item to the real world and once he spotted the chest that appeared by doing so; Naruto was sprinting towards it. Within seconds, Naruto was opening the chest and pulling out the item that was contained within it. The moment that the item was no longer within the chest, it started to flicker out of existence which Naruto was still trying to wrap his head around since this was only his second time seeing this happen.

Though Naruto wasn’t quite for sure on how he was supposed to use this item, he immediately started to scan the pages of the brochure which allowed him to see that there was a blank line upon it. Assuming that he was supposed to sign his name upon the line, Naruto was quick to do so once he found one of the pens that he kept within his room.

As soon as Naruto placed his signature upon the line, the voice of his bloodline echoed within his eardrums.

“Congratulations. You have locked in a relationship at max status as well as claimed a trait point to be spent at your earliest convenience.”

Though Naruto wanted to immediately spend the point that he had just earned, he thought that it was best to put the brochure somewhere safe and was about to do that when the item suddenly started to fade away like the chest that had brought it into the world. Assuming that this was supposed to happen, Naruto thought nothing of it as he got ready to open his trait menu though once more something distracted him.

Naruto’s eyes landed upon his dresser where he had placed the two remaining items that he had kept for himself instead of turning into the Hokage. As his eyes focused on one of the items which happened to be a small lockbox, Naruto decided that he would practice his skills at breaking into items and places that he wasn’t supposed to be getting into and as such; he was quickly making his way towards the lockbox which happened to be placed next to his lockpicking kit.

*****

Hours have passed since Naruto started to try and break into the lockbox that sat upon his dresser and though he had gotten close to fully unlocking it; he had yet to make it past the last tumbler that was keeping him from whatever was contained within the lockbox.

Naruto knew that any minute now, that the sun would start to rise which would mean that he has spent the entirety of the night trying to break into the lockbox that he had stolen from Elder Homura’s house and though he was feeling exhausted due to this; he wasn’t going to allow this to stop him from finding out what was within this lockbox.

Starting over, Naruto went through each of the tumblers that he had already been able to get through. When he came to the one that has been troubling him; Naruto started to focus with all his might to get rid of all excess noise that could be distracting him from what he was trying to accomplish.

Naruto could feel the lockpick slide underneath the tumbler and once he fully got the pick underneath; he started to tweak the pick in a way that would send the tumbler flying into the air. The moment that the tumbler reached the point that it was supposed to click into the top, Naruto could feel that it was trying to force itself back to the bottom of the lock which he wasn’t going to allow to happen.

Once again, Naruto flung the tumbler up though instead of allowing it to click in on its own; Naruto moved the lockpick up to force it into place. As soon as Naruto did this, he heard the click that he had been waiting to hear since he had started this.

Though this wasn’t the only thing that Naruto heard.

“Congratulations. You have leveled up both yourself as well as a skill. Please check the appropriate menus to spend the points that you have earned.”

Even though Naruto wished to dive into the menus to do just this, he thought that it would be best to find out what was being kept within this lockbox first which is what caused Naruto to open the lid mere seconds after the voice of his bloodline had finished echoing through his eardrums.

What Naruto found within was enough to almost take his breath away. The lockbox was filled with so much cash that Naruto wasn’t quite for sure if he had ever seen so much before. “If I added this to my own money…then I am sure that I would be able to buy a house!” Naruto muttered to himself.

The moment that Naruto had mentioned buying a home, a mission screen popped in front of his eyes.

**New Mission Acquired: A Place to call Home.**

**Mission Details: You have earned enough money to be able to buy a house that will allow you to grow and raise a family.**

**Requirements: Complete**

**Rewards: A home of your own.**

**Failure: You will be stuck within your apartment for the rest of your life.**

**Accept: Yes/No**

As usual, Naruto read through the entirety of the new mission he had just acquired and though he didn’t like the failure option; he knew that he still had to accept the mission regardless of what failing it could mean for him. With this thought, Naruto was quickly pressing on the yes which sent the new mission to the list that he had yet to finish.

Now that Naruto had accomplished breaking into the lockbox, the exhaustion that he was feeling was threatening to close in at any minute. Not wanting to collapse to the ground; Naruto quickly closed the lockbox before making his way to his bed which he fell upon the moment that he reached it.

Within a short amount of time, Naruto was falling into the peaceful bliss known as sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you once again to everyone who has been reading this story as well as commenting on it. As always please review and comment with what you thought of the story and I will see you all next update!  
>   
> Skills: Coder’s Eyes: Genetic Code, Deception: Unearned Trust, Bartering, Interrogation, Lockpicking.  
>   
> Traits: One of the Guys, Retaining Knowledge.  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Yamoto’s Past, Leadership of the Grass, A Place to call Home.


	21. Procurement of Property

Naruto awoke a few hours later when the sun had reached its highest point in the sky and though he could see that he had only slept for about five hours; he felt as if he had gotten a full night’s sleep. As usual, Naruto thought nothing of it since he had other things that he needed to accomplish for the day.

Though Naruto planned on searching through the village for any homes that were for sale; he decided that he should first spent the points that he had earned from leveling up. Since Naruto knew that there were ways to access the trait menu without going through his profile, Naruto did this since it would take far less time to accomplish what he was trying to do. “Traits.” Naruto whispered which immediately brought the menu that he was searching for up in front of his eyes.

At the top of the screen, Naruto could see that there were two points that he had the ability to spend which meant that he would have to search twice as hard for traits that appealed to him.

Immediately, Naruto started to search for the first trait that he would want to purchase and after about five minutes; he came upon one that seemed to be of interest. Clicking on the trait that he was interested in, Naruto waited for the text box to appear.

**“Grass Roots: This trait will grant the user the ability to use Grass Jutsu though if the user was born in the Grass Village, they would have no use for this trait since the ability would already be unlocked.”**

Upon reading the trait, Naruto thought that this would be the perfect trait for him since he had gotten a Grass Jutsu as a mission reward when he had captured those fifteen Genin that were connected to the village that they had just beaten in war. Moving his hand towards the purchase button on the screen, Naruto quickly confirmed that this was one of the traits that he was wishing to procure.

Now that Naruto had no use for having the text box of this trait in front of him, he closed it out and began to search through the trait menu once again so he could find the second one that he was wanting.

Thankfully, this time around; Naruto only had to search for a few seconds before he was finding a trait that appealed to him. Once again, Naruto pushed on the trait which brought a text box up in front of him.

**“Returning Home: This trait allows the user to instantly return to the location that they have marked as their home. Though to return to the location that they were previously at, the user will have to take more traditional routes to get there.”**

The moment that Naruto finished reading the words that were in front of him, he knew that this trait would be one that would come in handy especially if he was trying to get away from someone that was a danger to him. With this thought, Naruto was quickly purchasing and confirming the trait.

With his business within the trait menu complete, Naruto closed the screen down though he was quickly opening the other menu that he had business to complete. “Skills.” Naruto muttered out which prompted the screen that he called for to burst into existence.

Since Naruto had no real want to read the text box that appeared on the screen, he quickly closed it down so he could get to the real reason that he had come to the skill menu. Knowing that the reason one of his skills leveled up was because of cracking that lock, Naruto figured that his lockpicking skill was the one that would have leveled up and when he found it within his menu; he saw that there was an exclamation point telling him that something has happened with his skill.

Clicking on the skill, Naruto was brought to the same menu that he saw the last time that he upgraded one of his skills. Quickly scrolling through the menu, Naruto was able to come upon an upgrade that seemed like it would be quite useful. Bringing his hand to it, Naruto clicked upon it and read what was within the text box that flickered to life before his eyes.

**“Unbreakable Lockpicks: This upgrade will ensure that your lockpicks will no longer take damage or break due to failing to pick a lock.”**

The upgrade interested Naruto for many reasons though the main one was that since he failed picking the lock so many times before he fell asleep, he had broken a few of the lockpicks that Maris had given him. Not wanting to have to constantly buy more, Naruto thought that this would be the best use of his upgrade point and as such was quickly buying the upgrade.

Once Naruto had completed everything that he wanted to do within his menus, he decided that it was time to get on with his day and since he received a new mission; that this would be the best use of his time. Though first, Naruto had to go and see if Maris was still in bed since he was wanting the other boy to come with him when he moved his belonging into the home that he was going to try and find.

*****

Since leaving his apartment, Naruto and Maris had wandered the entirety of the village hoping to find what he was searching for. Though after each encounter with an individual that was trying to sell a home, Naruto was left slightly irritated since none of them wanted to sell to an orphan since they couldn’t trust where the money had come from. “This is insane! I am a Ninja for crying out loud, how can’t they trust my money when I am earning it through the work I do for the village?” Naruto cried out as he and Maris left yet another home.

As Naruto said this, a thought came to his mind. “Maris…I think that we should go and see Tsunade. She may be able to help me.” Naruto spoke out before taking hold of the green-haired boy’s hand and pulling him along after him.

With each step that they took, Naruto could feel Maris’s hand tighten within his own and though he didn’t mean anything by taking his hand within his at first; Naruto began to feel his heart skip within his chest. Even with his heart feeling like it was going to burst from his chest, Naruto continued to hold Maris’s hand throughout their entire journey to the Hokage’s tower which thankfully didn’t take long.

As they were making their way up the steps, Naruto finally had to let go of Maris’s hand so they would be able to enter Tsunade’s office without ramming into each other. Though he has been screamed at many times for entering Tsunade’s office without first knocking, Naruto continued inside without first allowing those within know that he was there which allowed him to see that Tsunade as well as her grandson were both present within the room.

Though Naruto could see that Tsunade wasn’t too pleased with the interruption, he knew that she most likely wouldn’t berate him too much since he and Maris had just saved her grandson the day before. “Can I help you with something Naruto?” Tsunade inquired of the blond-haired Ninja that made his way inside of her office.

Knowing that the faster he got this done, the faster he would be able to move his items into his new home; Naruto quickly started to reply to his Hokage. “My apartment is getting too small for me and since I have saved up enough money I was wondering if you could help me procure a house for myself and Maris.” Naruto informed Tsunade who was slightly intrigued by the way that Naruto had included Maris so effortlessly in his plans.

If Naruto would have been looking at his companion, he would have seen how Maris’s face took on a crimson hue which caused him to divert his eyes away from the leader of the village. Thankfully for Maris, Tsunade decided that it was best to keep herself out of Naruto’s personal life for the moment which is why she only responded to what he had asked of her.

“Very well Naruto, come over here and we will see what we can do about finding you a new home.” Tsunade informed one of her favorite Ninja.

The moment that Naruto heard these words, he felt a sudden thrill stampede through his body that his life would be going much better than it used to, now that he had this bloodline to keep him on track. As soon as Naruto heard those words, he quickly made his way over to Tsunade who was pulling out a small book that when she opened it; he saw many images of houses within the pages. Naruto watched as Tsunade continued flipping through the pages until she eventually stopped upon one that she seemed intrigued by. “Naruto, I think this house…” Tsunade started before she suddenly cut herself off and slammed the book shut. “…you know what. Forget buying a house Naruto, there is one that should have already been given to you the moment that you graduated from the Academy.” Tsunade finished.

Hearing this both confused and intrigued Naruto since no one had ever mentioned that he already had a property other than the small apartment that took up most of his income. Seconds after saying this, Tsunade dug through multiple drawers that were within her desk before finally finding the item that she was wanting. Holding up a small key as well as a scroll, Tsunade held them out towards Naruto before she spoke once more. “This scroll holds the location of the Uzumaki residence that your mother Kushina had built a few months before she passed away and this key will allow you to enter into the residence. I hope that it is everything that you wish it to be.” Tsunade explained as Naruto took hold of the items that she was giving to him.

Holding the items that would allow him inside of the house that his mother had built most likely since she wanted to raise him within it, Naruto felt tears slide down his face though this didn’t stop him from responding to Tsunade. “Thank you, Tsunade! You don’t know what this means to me…” Naruto muttered out before turning and making his way towards the exit of Tsunade’s office.

As he was walking through the office, Naruto heard the familiar words that signaled he had completed a mission. “Congratulations, you have completed a mission. Check your inventory for your Reward.” 

Just as he was about to push himself through the door, Naruto heard another voice call out to him. “Wait…” a young male voice cried out which caused Naruto to turn towards the other voice just as he saw Korin sprinting towards him. Within seconds, Naruto was wrapped within a hug from the other Ninja who started to speak once more. “…I wanted to thank you for saving me Naruto!” Korin muttered into Naruto’s stomach which caused the Uzumaki’s face to heat up with embarrassment.

“No problem Korin…though I didn’t do it alone. Without Maris with me then I may not have ended up saving you and instead perishing beside you.” Naruto informed the younger male who was breaking his embrace just at that moment. Hearing this, Korin also took Maris in an embrace which once again caused the green-haired male to turn red from embarrassment.

When everything was said and done, Naruto made his way from the Hokage’s office where Maris was quick to follow him since he didn’t want to be snatched into another embrace. Once both boys were outside of the office, Naruto took hold of Maris’s hand once more before pulling him along to find the residence that would become their new home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skills: Coder’s Eyes: Genetic Code, Deception: Unearned Trust, Bartering, Interrogation, Lockpicking: Unbreakable Lockpicks.  
>   
> Traits: One of the Guys, Retaining Knowledge, Grass Roots, Returning Home.  
>   
> Missions: Exposing Corruption, The Yamoto’s Past, Leadership of the Grass, A Place to call Home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who had read this chapter. As always I hope that you enjoyed it and please comment and review with your likes and dislikes and other general comments and I will see you all next time!


End file.
